The Silent Warrior
by Eternal Flame1
Summary: AU-Fic. This Ranma is quite different from the Ranma we all know. This one is quiet, polite, smart, and can accually hold his toungue. But underneath, lies the hidden 'dragon'. Fined toned skills make this Ranma, the perfect warrior.
1. Prologue

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Action/Sound  
  
~Time Elapse~  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Excitement  
  
'Papa said that I'd be learning a new technique soon! He says that after I learn this technique no one will be able to beat me. I can't wait! Only 5 more days and he will be ready. I love doing martial arts. I want to be the best for my mommy and daddy. Mommy said I had to be the best for her, so no matter what I will be!!'  
  
Eagerness  
  
'Papa has been getting a lot of kitties today. I tried to play with one but papa got mad and took it away. I hear a lot of kitties in the hole papa dug yesterday. I wonder why he's got so many. Maybe papa will let me keep a kitty later. I saw a pretty black and white one he put in there. Maybe I can have a pet!!'  
  
Nervousness  
  
'Today is the day papa said I would start training! I got butterflies in my stomach!'  
  
We see chiba-Ranma standing by his father Genma. Genma is reading over a small booklet one last time while opening up a crate of fish sausage he took from an unknowing vendor this morning. Ranma watches a few feet away with big innocent eyes.  
  
Genma suddenly nods to himself and turns to Ranma. "Well Ranma today is the day you learn the dreaded Cat-fist."  
  
Ranma tilts his head to one side and regards his father. "The Cat-fist papa? Is the kitties gonna teach me something?"  
  
"That's right m'boy. Your gonna get to learn from all the cats down there." Genma points down into the dark pit where a Ranma can hear a few weak 'meows' from.  
  
Ranma peers down into the darkness and can hardly see a thing except for the occasional white blur. "But papa, wouldn't it be better to train outside where we can see? I don't want to step on the kitties."  
  
"Nonsense boy, this is the only way to train in the technique. Now get over here so I can get you ready." Genma picks up a rope of fish sausage and unrolls it.  
  
"Okay papa." Ranma hops the few feet over to his father and waits for his father to tell him what comes next.  
  
"Alright Ranma hold out your arms like so." Genma spreads his arms out perpendicular to the ground, still holding the rope of sausage.  
  
Ranma does as he is told and copies his father's actions. Genma the proceeds to wrap his son from head to toe with the sausage. Then he pulls out a large jar of fish paste and begins applying it to the places that the rope didn't occupy.  
  
Little Ranma wrinkles his nose as he looks down at himself. "That's stinky papa."  
  
"It's all part of the training boy so deal with it," Genma says as he finishes up with the paste. "There, now comes the next step."  
  
Ranma peers at his father. "What's that papa?"  
  
"Now son, you're going into that pit and your gonna learn the Cat-fist" Genma says as he pushes his son towards the pit.  
  
Ranma is getting a little nervous as the number of butterflies in his stomach increase. "But papa, I can't move very well. How am I supposed to do anything?" Ranma is now leaning in the opposite direction of the pit as his nervousness continues to increase.  
  
"Foolish boy, be a man and figure it out. Do you want your mother to be ashamed of you when you see her again?" Genma is now pushing harder against is son's resistance.  
  
Ranma's eyes widen as he hears this and then they show fierce determination as he remembers his mother. He stops resisting after that. "Okay papa. I'll do it!" he says showing all the courage his little 6 year old heart can muster.  
  
They are now standing on the edge of the pit looking down into the dark depths. "That's m'boy, now get to it." Genma slams his hand into his son's back throwing him into the pit.  
  
"GuuuahHHH"thump "ouch," Ranma says after hitting the bottom of the pit. He rubs his bottom as he peers up to the opening where his father is looking down at him.  
  
"Good luck son" Genma says as he reaches for the makeshift door he made along with the pit.  
  
Fear  
  
"Wa…wa...wait papa, I can't see!!" Ranma peers around the pit as he hears sounds of feet scurrying about. He can't make out much since now the only light is the thin slivers of sunlight peeking around the edges of the door. His courage slowly fades and his nervousness returns.  
  
Little Ranma's eyes widen as he hears hissing and yowling coming from all around. "Ni..nice kitties. C...can you h...help me train for my p...papa?" Ranma stutters as his fear starts to take over. And then…they came…  
  
Pain  
  
They came all at once, pouncing and leaping from the shadows. Claws and teeth met flesh. "AHHHHHHH PAPA HELP!" Ranma screamed as tried in vain to knock the cats away." GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME. PAPA PLEASE GET ME OUT!" Tears mixed with blood as Ranma falls to the ground and pulls himself into a fetal position, covering his face and neck. " P...PAPA H...HELP P...please…" His voice begins to trail off as he realizes no one is going to help him.  
  
Hurt  
  
10 minutes has passed as the cats continue to knaw away and fight over the food to ease their hunger. "ma..ma..momma…please…h...help" his voice is barely above a whisper as the tears continue to fall. 'Papa…why...why?' he asks himself. Why would his papa do this to him? He thought he was being a good boy. He always did what he was told. So why?  
  
Betrayal  
  
20 minutes have passed since he had thrown his son into the pit. The yowling begins to die down, so Genma puts down the instant ramen he had been eating and goes over the check on his son. "Well boy have you learned the Cat-fist yet?" he asks as he opens the door and throws down the rope latter. No answer.  
  
Genma descends the latter and wades through the two dozen cats to where his son is huddled on the ground shivering. "Ranma?" he reaches down and picks up the bloodied body. "Well boy did you learn it or not?"  
  
Ranma weakly looks up into his father's eyes with hurt and betrayal showing in the endless depths of blue-grey. He weakly shakes his head no.  
  
"WHAT! Then we'll just have to try again tomorrow. You will learn this technique boy" Genma says as he throws his son over his shoulder and starts ascending the latter.  
  
"P...please papa sniff n...not again. The k...kitties sniff hurt me." Ranma weakly says to his father.  
  
"Be a man boy. A martial artist isn't afraid of a little cat" Genma scolds his son as they reach the top and walk over to their camp.  
  
"P...please papa sniff" Ranma tries again.  
  
"Oh who cursed me with such a weak boy for a son, crying over a few cats? What would your mother say?" Genma says as he sits Ranma down roughly in the dirt.  
  
"B…but "  
  
"BOY, NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE AFRAID A FEW LITTLE CATS." Genma yells as he raises his hand. Ranma sees none of this since he is looking down into the dirt.  
  
"B…but papa" SMACK Ranma goes flying across the ground towards a tree from his father's backhand. THUMP and then…all went dark…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma jerks awake with a gasp. He quickly looks around as his dream begins to fade from his consciousness. He lowers his head down into his hands and runs them through his dark hair, all the while wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow. He waits for himself to catch his breath. 'Same Dream…' he thinks to himself as he gets up off his bed roll. He can hear his father snoring away on the opposite side of the fire. 'Stupid pop' he thinks as he walks away from the camp towards the cliff overlooking the forest they will be crossing tomorrow.  
  
'Home' he thinks to himself as he sits on a rock and looks at the full moon hanging in the sky. That and the stars are the only company he has had throughout the 10 year long training trip he's been on. 'Well…wanted company' he says to himself as he looks back towards the man he left at the camp. He begins to think about tomorrow when they will arrive in Tokyo.  
  
'Mother.' He looks down to his hands and turns them over a few times as if studying them. 'What will she think of me?' That had always been one of his greatest fears throughout his life, rejection. He looks back across the canvas of trees lain out before him. 'Will she remember me? Will I remember her? Will she think me…worthy?' Hundreds of questions run through his mind as he gazes out into the darkness. 'Guess I won't know till we come to that path…' he gets up and walks back to camp. He needs his sleep if he is to be fresh enough for the long hike tomorrow.  
  
He lies down on his bed roll once again and gazes up at the stars. Five minutes later sleep finds him once again.  
  
Eternal Flame  
  
Is Proud to Present:  
  
"The Silent Warrior" 


	2. Home Coming

Chapter 1 Home Coming  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful evening in the little Tokyo ward of Nerima. Men were just getting off work and were returning home to their families, and women were returning from the market in order to begin dinner. Children ran through the streets playing games only they could understand, and shop owners were getting ready to close down after a hard days work. This was the scene the two men met as they trudged through the street.  
  
The first was a stout man that most would consider overweight. But a person with an eye for the Art would be able to see the hidden strength that lies underneath. He wore a white bandana over his head in order to conceal his baldness. He adorned a white gee that had turned grey from long use, tied at the waist by a black belt. Wire framed glasses were worn upon his face that looped around the ear rather than set atop of it. No one gave him a second glance since martial artist were an everyday sight in Nerima.  
  
The second man however brought quite a few second looks from the younger women traversing the street. Even older women looked upon him with an appraising eye, seeing whether or not he could be fine husband material for their daughters. This man also wore a once white gee the same as the first man, tied with a black belt at the waist. There was a considerable difference though since it was partially open in the front giving many females a great view of a finally toned chest and washboard stomach. He had long, black hair that was tied in a lose ponytail and ran down to his lower back. It seemed as if it were made of fine silk and had many a women wishing they could run their hands through it. The most catching feature about the man though was the deep sea blue eyes with flecks of grey throughout. They showed many depths of sorrow and loneliness that had every mother that peered into them want to go up and hug the man and tell him everything was going to be alright. Not that any of the younger women didn't want to do that also ( : P ). But the reoccurring thought that ran through all the minds of the females that saw him can be summed up in two simple words: 'Whoa momma!!'  
  
"Well m'boy were almost home!" The heavy set man, Genma Saotome, said as he turned to regard his son. He adjusted the monstrous pack strapped to his back with a role of his shoulders.  
  
The second man, Ranma Saotome, just nodded his head in response and followed his father. It had been ten years since he was last here and he has yet to recognize anything. Soon though they arrived in front of a gate that struck a cord in his memory. He gazed at the sign that was hung on the right and read: Saotome Dojo.  
  
'Home' he thought as he followed behind his father through the gate. Inside he caught sight of a beautiful garden that showed signs of continual attention and had many typed of flowers. Further back he looked upon a decent sized dojo that seemed well kept if not still in use. Then he gazed upon the main house. As he looked upon the first thought that came to mind was 'Whoa', and this was said with good reason. The house was a traditional Japanese house that consisted of two stories and an attic. The outside wall was painted white with blue shingles, and also consisted of the traditional shogi sliding doors. A covered walkway connected the house and dojo. And the covered patio had finely polished wood floors. All in all this house would carry a very high value in the market nowadays.  
  
Ranma looked over at his father. 'Who woulda thought someone as worthless and cheap as him could own a house like this. Mother must come from a rich family'.  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts as his father began to speak. "Well boy, what say we say hello to your mother, shall we?"  
  
Another nod from Ranma and both continued to the front door. As they approached Ranma began to get nervous as all the questions he asked himself last night resurfaced in his mind. He watched as his father knocked on the door and waited. He faced forward and decided to face the inevitable.  
  
A few moments later and Ranma could hear the light footfalls of someone on the other side of the door. Then they stopped and the door slid open.  
  
A middle-aged woman answered the door. She was beautiful in her own right and looked more to be in her late twenties then her actual age. She first caught sight of Genma and here eyes widened. "HUSBAND" she screamed and threw herself at Genma giving him a glomp that would make and Amazon green with envy.  
  
"Hello dear, how have you been" Genma said in a soothing tone trying to calm the babbling woman in his arms. Then her head shot up and swiveled from left to right looking behind Genma. Then she caught sight of Ranma.  
  
Ranma gave a small smile and bowed at the waste. "Hello Mother" he said in a quiet refined tone.  
  
"R...Ranma?" she whispered in a voice filled with hope and happiness. The next thing Ranma knew he was being crushed in a hug that made him swear he could hear his ribs creak. Tears of joy sprang form the woman, Nodoka's, eyes as she buried her face between his neck and shoulder. "Oh son, I'm so glad to see you. Sniff You're so handsome and all grown up I almost don't recognize you." At this point she looks up and sees that her beautiful son is now going through seven different shades of blue. She wonders what wrong with him until she realizes he can't breath and releases him apologizing all the while. "Oh Ranma honey I'm so sorry, are you alright?"  
  
As his skin starts to return to normal and his breathing slows, he looks into his mother's eyes and sees nothing but concern and unconditional love. He slightly smiles once again and hugs his mother lovingly. "I'm fine mother, it's wonderful to see you" he says into her ear.  
  
Tears spring up once again as she realizes her baby is with her again. After a few more moments she releases him and gives a light kiss to his forehead. "Finally we can be a family again" she says with a big smile on her face. "Oh, you both must be tired. Let's go inside ad I'll brew us some tea and you can tell me about all the wonderful places you both visited on your journey" Nodoka says as she grabs both men's arms at the elbow and drags them into the house.  
  
The Saotome's were once again together.  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene fades in to show the three residents of the Saotome house sitting around a sitting table in the den. Each is now sipping from small tea cups and snacking on freshly backed cookies.  
  
As Ranma looks around the den, he has a major since of Nostalgia as old memories of a childhood long past began surfacing in his mind. Not much had changed since he was a child. All was well kept and dusted. Pictures lined the walls displaying family photo's of numerous generations. "So tell me about your trip?"  
  
Startled out of his reverie, Ranma looks up to see his mother peering at him and his father with curious eyes. He then looks over to his father as he begins to speak.  
  
"Well dear, as we left…"  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
Story after story and question after question is discussed between the three long into the night. Genma has done most of the talking as Ranma spoke only when asked a question directly. Nodoka had watched him throughout the discussion and was drawing her own conclusion about her son.  
  
'Hmm, he's well mannered and very polite, unlike his father. Gorgeous looks and body, so he's sure to be a man sought after by many ladies. Oh my son is so manly!' Nodoka practically beamed with pride as she gazed upon her son. Then she turned to her husband. 'I don't know how you did it husband but it seems you have raised our son outstandingly.'  
  
All the nervousness and tension Ranma was holding before he stepped into his new home had melted away as he watched his mother appraise him and complement him. 'It was wrong of me to ever consider being rejected by her. I can't believe I was thinking that she would be like pop.' Ranma looked over at his father. 'My god why would she ever marry a man like him.'  
  
"Well it seems that both of you had quite the adventure on your journey. But it's getting late and I'm sure you are both tired. Ranma, I enrolled you at our local school, Furinkan High, when I received your father's postcard. Tomorrow we shall go to the mall and get you a few new uniforms and a satchel so you can attend Monday, ok?"  
  
Ranma looks at his mother and smiles. "Thank you mother, I can't wait to spend some more time with you."  
  
Once again Nodoka beams at the thought of her boys being back. "As do I son. Anyway let me show you to your room…"  
  
And the night comes to a close with Ranma falling asleep in a room he hasn't been in for ten years. And for the first time since he could remember, Ranma slept a dreamless, peaceful sleep. A slight smile adorned on his face. 


	3. Hurricane Akane

Chapter 2: Hurricane Akane  
  
~Monday Morning~  
  
Nodoka hummed to herself as she made her way to her son's room. The shopping had gone well yesterday and her husband and son had told her more about her trip over dinner that evening. But now was the time for Ranma to get ready for school and she thought he might want to train a bit before going. Thus she was going to wake him up early.  
  
As she came to the door, she reached up and knocked gently. "Ranma?" No Answer. She tried again a little louder this time, but she had the same results. 'Oh just like his father, sleeping late' she thought as she reached for the handle. But as she opened the door and peered inside, she was met with the sight of a neatly rolled up futon with blankets and sheets folded over to the side. 'That's strange…' she said to herself as she backed out of the room. 'Maybe he was up before me.'  
  
She made her way over to the dojo to check and see if her son was there. As she approached though, no sound was coming from within. Just in case though she quietly slid open the dojo doors and peered inside.  
  
What she saw made her breath catch and her eyes widen. There, moving like a poet in motion, not making a sound, was Ranma going through one of his advanced katas. She was entranced by the sheer beauty of it. One move flowed into another without hesitation, as if reacting on instinct. His eyes were closed and body relaxed as he flowed through the forms. He seemed to defy gravity with leaps from one end of the dojo to the other, with nary a sound. 'It's…beautiful. I've never seen the Art preformed with such beauty in my life…' she thought as Ranma fought opponents only he could see.  
  
As soon as it started though, it quickly came to an end. Well, Nodoka thought it was quick, when in actuality a half an hour had passed. She watched as her son bowed to the family shrine, then turned and gave a smile, and bowed to her.  
  
"R…Ranma, that was exquisite!!" she said as she rushed over and gave him a tight embrace. He stiffened a moment, not used to any show of love, then wrapped his own hands around his mother.  
  
She held him out at arms length and looked him in the eyes. "I've never seen anything like it. I mean, it was like a ballet. Truly, you are an extraordinary martial artist, my son." She embraced him once again as Ranma's modesty kicked in. His right hand went to the back of his head and he let a small chuckle rumble in the back of his throat. Nodoka found this simply adorable and she leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Well Ranma, today is your first day at school, so let us go inside so I can cook us breakfast alright?" She stepped back and regarded her son.  
  
"Okay mother. Would you like some help with the cooking?" Ranma asked quietly.  
  
"That would be wonderful Ranma. I'm proud to see that even as a great a martial artist; you have still explored other areas of study." She smiled and turned away from her son and they both went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Later that morning~  
  
Ranma's home was a few miles away from his school, so he set out a little early so he would have time to get his schedule and find his class. He hadn't had time to meditate and play his flute this morning, so he brought it along with the intent to practice during lunch.  
  
During Ranma's many travels, he had picked up many different types of hobbies and knowledge behind his father's back. One main thing he made sure to do was keep up his studies. At every town him and his father passed through, he would visit the libraries and exchange books when he got a chance. When he was young, Ranma discovered that he had a photographic memory. This made studying easy and also contributed to the reason Ranma picked up on skills so easily. To Japanese standards Ranma would be considered to be on a genius level in many fields, though Ranma would never say a word to anyone about it. He had learned at a very young age not to discuss his 'extracurricular' activities with anyone because if his father got wind of it he would beat Ranma severely. "A martial artist doesn't need this crap boy, a real man only needs to know how to fight" Genma would say to is son after his beating. 'Yeah right, like HE would know what a real man is' Ranma thought as he continued to think.  
  
When he was 7, he and his father had come across a Buddhist Temple that they had stayed at for a few weeks. A monk there had seen how terrible Ranma was treated so taught him how to meditate. "Meditation will bring peace to ones soul and calmness to one's heart" the monk had said "I see how troubled you are little one. Let me teach you how to find your center. This will teach you many things about life as well as help you further yourself in the Art. Come, and let me show you the path to the balance of one's mind, body and soul." Meditating had really helped Ranma in many ways. It kept him sane for one thing. Also it taught him patience and control. He blesses the monk that taught him the technique every day, for if it wasn't for him, Ranma believed that he would not be here this day.  
  
As for the flute, Ranma and Genma had traveled to a small temple out side of Kyoto to study and, in Genma's case, take advantage of the priest's hospitality. There a man by the name of Shang Lo, had brought Ranma aside to ask him if he wished to learn the art of Music. At first Ranma was reluctant for he had no interest in carrying a tune. But after much consideration, he decided to give it a try. Many nights when Genma had fallen asleep, Ranma would sneak away to practice with Lo-sensei. And as time passed, with the help of Ranma's incredible memory and talents, Ranma could compose and play songs that carried such emotion and passion, Lucifer himself would shed a tear if he was to hear it. Combining playing his flute and meditating would help him relax and escape from his lonely life. So since then whenever Ranma needed to calm his nerves or let off his anger, he would go off and sit in the traditional meditative position, and play.  
  
Ranma was brought back from his thoughts about the past by the appearance of the Furinkan High School gate. But the next sight he beheld stumped even a man of his mental caliber. Dozens of men were barring the entrance dressed in all types of sports equipment. They held their respective sports tools as if they were weapons, and looked as though they were waiting for someone. As he got closer the crowd seemed to get restless as shouts rang out throughout the bunch.  
  
"Akane Tendo I love you!"  
  
"Date with me Akane, please!"  
  
"Be mine sweet Akane, I worship you!"  
  
'Akane?' I thought as I stopped and looked towards the direction the crowd seemed to be yelling. There, walking towards the school was two girls. One seemed to not give notice to the crowd, while the other seemed to be agitated. 'I wonder what in the world is going on…'  
  
Just then the dark headed girl took off running towards the crowd screaming something Ramna couldn't make out over the excited screams of the boys who charged toward her. 'What the…' Ranma makes a move to intercept the boys but stops in his tracks as the girl leaps into action. 'Whoa.'  
  
The girl started off by leaping into the crowd in a high jump kick taking out two tennis players. Then as she landed, she spun the same leg in a low arc taking out the legs of two more boys. As she rises she lets loose with a massive palm strike to a boy that is wearing American style football pads, hitting him in the chest. The boy goes flying into two more taking them out of the fight along with him.  
  
She flowed from high kick to crescent kick; high punch to an elbow to a boys ribs. She danced through the crowd as sand flows through a sift. It is a deadly ballet she weaved as she made her way through them.  
  
Ranma watched with a raised eyebrow as the ballet went from "Swan Lake" to "Nutcracker" 'YEOUCH!! He'll be feeling that for awhile. Looks like the choir just got a new Soprano.' Ranma smirked ever so slightly as the last of the crowd fell. Then he feels since the fight is over, it would be ok if he asked the girl for directions to the office.  
  
"Honestly, you would think they would learn by now" Ranma hears the girl huff as he reaches her location. He reaches a hand out to tap her on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me…" SMACK Ranma peers at the fist he just caught in his palm in front of his face. He looks back at the girl and sees a slightly surprised expression on her face, then a look of determination. SWOOSH Ranma releases the fist and leans back at an inhuman angle to dodge the high kick she tried on him. "Umm…ma'am" once again a hard right comes flying at his face. But this time he doesn't catch it.  
  
Akane couldn't believe it! Here she was kicking the crap out of the usual Hentai Brigade when this BOY, sneaks up on her and nearly gives her a heart attack. She did the first thing that came to mind and punched first, ask questions later. She felt the solid impact of skin on skin, but there was no give to signify the boy flying back. She now focuses on her fist and her eyes widen as she realizes the boy had caught it. 'What the…no way. No one's ever done that before…' she says to herself as she peers into the face of the boy. 'Why that… he's acting as if that punch was nothing. Well I'll show him' Akane's eyes narrow as she lashes out with a high kick, only to almost fall off balance as she meets air. 'No way…grr fine then, this time for REAL' she screams mentally as she lashes out full strength at the boy's face, only to see him disappear. She swivels her head left and right looking for the boy, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She stiffens and turns to peer into the deepest set of eyes she's ever seen.  
  
"I was wondering if you could direct me towards the office." She hears him ask in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other of the pair of girls had made her way to her classroom in order to take care of here business on the morning "Beat Akane, date Akane" betting pool. She sat by her lackeys peering out the window watching her little sister ripe through the crowd of boys like a hurricane. 'Hmm…15 seconds today. She must have been a little tired' she thinks to herself as she records the time in her book. She looks back up in time to see a new boy approaching her sister casually with his book bag thrown over his shoulder. 'Uh oh, Akane hasn't noticed him.' She leans forward as if to get a closer look. 'Oh well, poor guy probably doesn't even know what he's getting…' she trails off and her eyes widen. Gasps are heard throughout the classrooms as the new boy catches Akane's fist like it was second nature. "What the hell…" Nabiki mumbles as her eyes take on a speculative view. She watches as the boy seems to be made of rubber as his back arches at an inhuman angle to avoid her sister's kick. A small smile makes its way through the "Ice Queen's" mask. 'Well well well, seems like I'm gonna have to look into this.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma had seen the punch coming a mile away. So he waited till the last moment and sprang straight up and over the girls head. He lands behind her and reaches out once more to tap her shoulder.  
  
"I was wondering if you could direct me towards the office." He says as he watches the surprise on her face as she jumps three feet in the air and turns around. "Wha!!" she intelligently states with wide eyes ( O_O ).  
  
"I said…" Ranma starts only to be interrupted by a shout from behind him.  
  
"Halt Knave" a man in blue samurai garb states, holding his bokken out towards Ranma. "Who is thou to speaketh so blatantly to the fierce Akane Tendo? No one but I hath the right to that privilege."  
  
Ranma hears the girl behind him groan as he regards the man in front of him. He raises one eyebrow slightly. "And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot speak to? I believe the right to speak to this young woman is hers and hers alone to give away" Ranma says in a quiet, calm manner.  
  
Gasps are once again heard from the second story windows as student stare wide eyed at the boy who's just spoken back to the school's champion.  
  
"Vile Peasant! How dare you speak to your betters in that manner!" The man roars out as he leaps, bokken held high overhead, towards Ranma. The bokken traveled in a straight path towards Ranma's skull, only to be…  
  
Thump  
  
Caught between Ranma's forefinger and thumb. The attacker's jaw nearly hits the pavement as he peers at his bokken. He then tries to pull if free form Ranma's grip, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He then peered over towards Ranma with wide eyes.  
  
"I suggest…" Ranma says in his quiet tone, "that next time you attack someone so dishonorably, you make sure who the better truly is" with that Ranma flicks his wrist, SNAP and snaps the bokken in two. Then without looking, charges it with his chi and flings the piece he had towards a nearby tree… THUMP …and imbeds it 8 inches into the trunk. Ranma then turns toward the girl once again and bows. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, I believe I can find the office on my own," he calmly says and turns and walks towards the front door of the school.  
  
Silence rained over the whole school as everyone is still staring at the imbedded piece of bokken in the tree, all except for one person. Akane watches the back of the man she was just beaten so easily by as he walks away. "Wow" was all that came to mind as the tardy bell rings, restoring the whole school back to normal, if not more excited manner.  
  
The man with the broken bokken decides he is going to have to be a little late today, for he has to go find some clean underwear. 


	4. The Depths of his knowledge

Chapter 3: The Depths of his knowledge…  
  
Akane is sitting in her desk, looking out into nothingness, deep in thought. She was lucky she didn't get bucket duty today. The teacher has yet to show up in class so all the students are joining in of the gossip parade. 'Who the heck was he? Where did he come from? I wonder what style he uses.' She thinks to herself. Normally she would be stark raving mad at being so easily defeated in front of the whole school, but for some reason she wasn't. 'Maybe because he did it so casually…' she trails off as she starts to hear bits and pieces of the conversations going on around the room.  
  
"…see him? He was unbelievable!"  
  
"…god he was gorgeous!"  
  
"…mean Akane has to date him?"  
  
"…see that body!! Sigh"  
  
Akane's eye begins to twitch as she starts picking up certain comments about dating the new boy. 'NO WAY am I dating that…that BOY. He's probably a pervert like the rest of them" she yells mentally. 'But…he was kinda cute. And GOD what a BUTT!!'  
  
The whole room goes quiet as everyone stares wide-eyed at Akane. Akane's eyes peer up at the sudden quietness of the room and she sees everyone looking at her. "WHAT" she yells getting uncomfortable among the silence. Yuka walks over to her best friend Akane with a sly grin. "Cute butt huh Akane? Hmm? Hmm?" she says elbowing Akane in the ribs. Akane's face grows 12 shades of red and settles on a nice scarlet as she peers down towards her desk. "D…Did I say that out loud?" she asks her friend in a meek voice.  
  
"Yup Yup" Yuka cherps with a grin not unlike a cat that ate the canary.  
  
If it was possible Akane got even redder. 'GOD! I can't believe I said that OUT LOUD!!' she mentally screams. She lowers her head towards her desk and slowly starts to beat her forehead against it.  
  
Just then the classroom door opens and the teacher walks in."Please take your seats," he says in a deep voice. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone, but I was busy getting some information. It seems we have a surprise today. Please, come in." he gestures towards the door. All eyes turn towards that direction as the door opens. And in walks…  
  
Akane's eyes widen at who she sees. 'That's HIM' she yells in her head. Then her thoughts return to her earlier accidental outburst. He eyes quickly drop to the top of her desk in embarrassment. 'GOD I still can't believe I said that out loud!'  
  
"Class," the teacher says, "This is Ranma Soatome. He recently returned from a trip to China." Ranma gives a friendly smile to his classmates. THUMP A girl in the back swoons at the sight and falls to the floor. Others just sigh. The boys however are looking on with a look of slight annoyance, grudging respect, and a bit of fear. Ranma bows low at the waist. "It's a pleasure" he says in a soft silky voice. THUMPTHUMP Two more girls join the first on the floor after hearing that beautiful voice. BLINKBLINK Ranma just stares briefly and wonders if the girls are sick. 'Maybe it's too hot in here.' A slight shrug and his thoughts were off the topic.  
  
"Please Mister Saotome; tell the class a little about yourself" the teacher states using a wide hand gesture towards the class to emphasis his statement.  
  
Ranma fidgets a bit, but then slightly nodes. "Very well. I have been a martial artist all my life. I'm the Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes." Akane's head jerked up at this and she stares for a moment then lowers her head once again lost in thought. "I recently returned from a 10 year training journey that took me through all of Japan and as far west as India in Asia. I have a few hobbies ranging from reading to music." Ranma believed that was sufficient enough information. He sees a few girls taking notes over what he had said. 'Strange, why would they do that?' he shrugs once again and looks towards the teacher.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Saotome, lets see…" the teacher peers out over the seats. "Ah, There we are. Please take the seat over by the window to the left of Miss Tendo. Akane, please raise your hand."  
  
Akane's eyes jerk up at the mention of her name. She slightly raises her hand so that Ranma can see her.  
  
Ranma looks over to where he sees the hand raised and is slightly surprised to see the girl from this morning. He smiles slightly and nodes his head, the proceeds to take his seat.  
  
'Anything goes? But there are only two families that practice our form of the Art.' Akane takes a quick glance at Ranma to her left. 'Guess I'll just have to ask him at lunch.' She turns back to the teacher as he starts his lecture.  
  
  
  
Throughout the class the teacher was getting very annoyed at his new student. 'He just sits there and looks out the window…ok then, looks like I'm gonna have to embarrass him in order to get him to pay attention.' The teacher then proceeded to play "Stump the new student" with Ranma. Heh, Bad move.  
  
Ranma answered every question without turning back towards the teacher.  
  
History: "Tei Fong Wong."  
  
English: "The Man is going to take a trip this weekend."  
  
Math: "1/2x^2 * 3/8y^3 over z^2-1."  
  
And so on. This continued for awhile till the teacher got desperate. He reaches into a file cabinet and pulls out a large book. He then turns to Ranma. "Alright Mr. Saotome, this is a book a friend of mine used to write his college thesis paper on Thermal Dynamics. Let's see you try this!" The teacher then proceeds to write an equation that takes up all of the board. All the students stare wide-eyed at the equation. Ranma merely raises an eyebrow and looks back out the window.  
  
"Basically the formula is describing in depth the process of atomic fusion. In other words the result of that specific equation resulted in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. But if you're looking for an answer, Sir, then its simply 36." Ranma states in a low, bored tone.  
  
The teacher looks at Ranma, then back at the answer in the book. Then looks at Ranma once more then to the book. BOOM And proceeds to facefault through the floor into the Vice-Principles office, right into the Vice- Principles lap.  
  
Everyone stares at the hole, then at Ranma who is still looking out the window. He looks back towards his classmates with a smirk on his lips, and winks. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP 'Man, must be getting hot in here again' Ranma says as he looks at the girls lain out on the floor. ( O_o ) 


	5. In Need of a Friend

Chapter 4: In Need of a Friend  
  
  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
As the bell rang signaling the start of lunch, Ranma grabbed his bento and was about to head for the door when he sees most of the class heading in his direction. Not wanting to deal with any questions at the moment, Ranma searched the room for an escape route. 'Ahh there we go' he thinks to himself as he caught sight of the open window. With a single leap he was on the window sill and falling towards Terra Firma.  
  
Gasps were heard along with the pounding of feet as the students crowded around the window expecting to see Ranma flat as a pancake or at least a few inches shorter from the fall. But the only thing that greeted them was the view of Ranma trotting off to an empty corner of the courtyard.  
  
Away form all the noise of the students, Ranma plopped himself down underneath a tree. He sat his bento on the ground off to his right and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back into the tree. He closed his eyes and blocked out the light mumbling that floated across the courtyard as students exited the building and looked for a place to eat.  
  
'Well, so far today hasn't gone too bad. Almost got knocked out by a pretty martial artist, scared an idiot wannabe samurai shitless (literally if my nose didn't deceive me) and make my teacher look like an total idiot. Heh, not too bad at all.' Thinking of his confrontation with the witless wonder, Ranma couldn't help but think about how his enhanced senses form the Cat- fist can be a pain in the ass sometimes. 'Whew, did he stink.'  
  
Suddenly his world got a little darker as the sunlight that was previously shining down into his face is blocked out. Leaning his head to the side a bit and peering through one eye, Ranma's vision was filled with the shape of a beautiful dark haired girl. 'Akane Tendo,' he thought to himself as he remembers her name from class this morning. He takes a second to get a better look at her. Standing probably 6 inches shorter then him, the Tendo girl had short bluish black hair. She has a cute little upturned nose and some of the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. He takes a quick glance from head to toe then back to her face as to not be rude. 'Nice figure, probably from all the practice she does.' As his eyes return to her face, he sees a slight reddening of her cheeks. 'Uh oh, hope I didn't make her mad.' Of course being Ranma he has no idea she is blushing.  
  
'C'mon Akane don't think like that NOW.' Seeing him again made her think again to her ordeal before class today. She can feel her cheeks heating up. 'Ack down girl your gonna embarrass yourself. Ok think Kuno. Think Kuno. Think…' Akane abruptly cuts that thought off as her stomach churns. But her blush is gone all the same.  
  
Ranma decides to break the ice since staring at each other is getting them no where. He bows his head to the point his chin is resting on his chest, then he looks up and smiles. "Good afternoon Tendo-san. Can I help you with something?"  
  
Akane's heart fluttered briefly as nervousness took over to the point that she almost tried to bow and curtsy at the same time, which would have ended up with her falling flat on her face. But she regained enough of her composure to bow at the waste and give him a smile of her own. "Hello Ranma- kun, how is your first day going?"  
  
Ranma's training was the only thing that kept him from getting flustered when Akane smiled at him. 'What the hell, that never happened before,' he thought to himself as he forced himself back to his normal calm self. "Very well Tendo-san. W…would you like to join me?" Ranma did a mental double- take at his slip in his speech. 'Why am I so nervous?'  
  
Akane beamed at his question. 'Now I can ask him about the Soatome School' She nodded and sat herself across from him.  
  
"Umm… I sorry if I bothered you this morning. I should have seen that you weren't in a good mood." Ranma bowed his head again to show his sincerity.  
  
BLINKBLINK Akane blinked her eyes as she regarded him. Why is he apologizing to me? "But… Ranma-kun I'm the one who tried to beat you. Why are you apologizing? It's me that should be saying their sorry."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have interfered. But say, while on the subject, what was that about this morning? All the guys attacking you I mean." Ranma was still stumped as to why they would be doing that. The only thing he could think of is that outdated Amazon Law that they followed in that village by Jusenkyo.  
  
Akane frowned as she told him about the proclamation at the first of the year. "Kuno-sempai made a statement at this years speech contest stating, and I quote: 'Hear this fellow student body, for the word of Tatewakai Kuno shall be upheld. Any who wish to date with the fair Akane Tendo must first defeat her in honorable combat. So says I, the Shooting Star of Furinkin High!' And since none of the guys could beat him, it lead to the morning fights."  
  
BLINK "So samurai boy this morning was Kuno?" At her nod, Ranma continued. "And they actually listened to that nutcase?" At her nod again Ranma started thinking. He had heard some of the whispered conversations and one that had stumped him finally made sense. He snapped his fingers, which caught Akane's Attention. "That's what those guys were talking about when that were talking about me 'having the right' to date you."  
  
"HEY! I'm no gonna date you just cause you beat me." Akane's temper was rising again as she regarded Ranma again. 'Why that…and I actually thought he might be different. He's just like all the other idiotic BOYS,' she said to herself getting ready to stand up to leave. But she felt a soft hand on her arm and looked to see Ranma looking at her with a small smile his face.  
  
"Please Tendo-san; I did not intend to date with you solely on the grounds that I beat you this morning. You misunderstand me." Ranma states while still gently holding her arm.  
  
Akane's brow furrowed as she frowned at him. "Oh so I'm not good enough to date you then? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, quite the contrary Tendo-san, you are a very beautiful woman and if anything I am not good enough for you." Ranma briefly looked down towards the ground as he recalled parts his childhood. All the beatings and crude remarks against his manhood and worth had slowly etched its way in to his view of himself. Low self-esteem and self-worth was the finished product of his father's treatment. "Please Tendo-san do not take anything the wrong way. I have no friends as of yet at this school and I would be greatly honored if you would be my first." Ranma bowed his head again and then looked into her eyes.  
  
'He…he called me beautiful!!' Akane thought to herself. 'I don't believe it, no one has ever called me beautiful. I'm just a tomboy like Nabiki says.' Tears of happiness began to glisten in her eyes as she listens to Ranma speak. 'Not good enough for me! What the hell is he talking about? He has every girl in this school practically drooling over him!' She looks into his eyes as he looked up at her and she nearly gasped. 'So…so empty. It's like he's never had anyone care for him in his life.'  
  
As Ranma looks up into Akane's eyes, his own widen as he notices her tears. 'Oh no! I...I offended her somehow. But…but I thought girls liked to be called beautiful…' Then he looks to the hand that is still lightly grasping her arm. He had read in books that people liked to have their personal space and some got very uncomfortable when someone invaded that space. 'Just like the boys that attack her in the morning,' he says to himself as he realized what he'd done. He jerked his hand back like it was holding molten lava and started bowing his head to the point of touching the ground. "I…I'm terribly sorry if I offended you. I…I won't touch you again! Just…just please stop crying. I'm sorry!" he stops bowing leaving his forehead against the ground. He sighs to himself, 'well so much for friendship. Oh yea Ranma great way to ask her to be your friend. Grab her arm and make her cry. You're such an idiot!'  
  
Akane was about to tell him of course she'd be his friend when she saw his eyes widen. Then he looked totally lost for a moment as if an internal battle was going on. Then she followed his eyes as his rested on his hand grasping her arm. She was further startled as he ripped his hand away and prostrated himself before her. 'What? Why is he apologizing again?' she wandered as she looked down at him bowing and scrapping. Then her eyes widen and her hand went up to her eyes. They came back moist. 'He thinks he made me cry but why…' that thought trailed off as she heard him babbling about not touching her again. She looked at her arm and thought of how him gently holding it could somehow make her cry. Then she thought about what he said earlier about himself not being good enough for her. Then there were the endless blue pools that showed untold depths of loneliness. She tried to imagine how this young man could have been raised to be so insecure about himself around others. But then she smiled as she realized what he needed, a friend.  
  
Akane scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his back. She felt him flinch and somehow bow lower to the ground. "Ranma-kun, you didn't offend me in any way. Please get up." She tried to gently lift his shoulders.  
  
"But…but, I made you cry!! I grew up believing one of the worst things a man could do was make a woman cry." He bowed his head to the ground again.  
  
"Ranma-kun, I was crying because I was happy. No…No one has ever called me beautiful like you did before. I was just happy." This time when she tries to lift his shoulders he reluctantly lifts himself up to a sitting position. Akane can see doubt written across his face as he looks at her, so she gives him her best smile.  
  
He flinches as hit heartbeat flutters from her smile. "Are…are you sure?" he hesitantly says, unable to take his eyes away from her dark brown pools.  
  
She continues to smile and nods her head affirmative. She can see the relief flood through him as he relaxes visibly.  
  
"Umm…so," Ranma starts, looking down at his two forefingers that are tapping against each other in nervousness. "So c…can we still be friends?" He looks at her with big hopeful eyes not unlike a puppy looks to a child for attention.  
  
She almost giggled at his expression. 'He's so cute, nothing like the other boys.' She can see he's going to be hanging on to her next words like a life-line. So she smiles and nodes her head.  
  
"Really!!" Ranma asks to make sure. At her nod he screams, "YATTA!!" and throws his arms around her and hugs her to himself. If someone would have seen Akane's face at that point they probably would have sworn she was gonna pass out from a Brain Hemorrhage, since so much blood ran to face. A few heart-beats later and the same could have been said about Ranma as he realizes what he's doing. In front of the whole school no less! He quickly breaks contact with her and scoots 5 feet away in a blink of an eye. One of the students that had been spying on the two would have sworn he saw Akane's short hair lift towards the direction Ranma had moved as if a strong wind had blown. 'Wow,' thought the student, 'now that was fast!'  
  
Both were blushing furiously as silence fell between the two. "Umm… sorry bout that Tendo-san…" he trailed off as his face went through a few more shades of red. 'Wow, I'm tingling all over. What the heck's the deal.' he thought to himself.  
  
Akane was still feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body also. "N…no problem Ranma-kun…" she too trailed off as she remembered their short embrace.  
  
The warning bell brought them both back to reality as they both let out a little nervous laugh. "Well, let's get back to class…Ranma." She paused as she decided to take the honorific off his name.  
  
Ranma nodded, getting back his composure. He heard how she took the title off his name so he thought he should do the same since their friends now. "Okay A…Akane…-chan." He had remembered how happy being called beautiful had made her so he decided to take a chance by adding a title usually only used by close friends or two girls. His nervousness faded though as he saw her face break out into a big, beautiful smile.  
  
Akane was taken back for a second when Ranma had called her Akane-chan. Before this the only people that ever called her that were here two best friends, Sayuri and Yuka, and her big sister Kasumi. She decided she liked it so she gave him a big smile to tell him it was okay.  
  
And so both walked back inside, side by side, with big grins on their faces as the day seemed a bit brighter all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki had been watching the exchange and had almost smirked when she saw her little sister's temper coming to the surface. Then she raised and eyebrow when Ranma had grasped Akane's arm. She waited for the appearance of the Legendary Malley-sama, but it never came. She decided to get a closer look so she moved her lunch a bit closer to the 'couple'. Her eyes widened when she got a better look at her sister. 'Are those tears? But she has that big smile on her face.' She was even more surprised when Ranma had prostrated himself before Akane. 'God I wish I had bugged that tree last month,' she thought to herself. She watched the scene unfold in front of her (along with 90% of the School). Her jaw nearly hit the floor when Ranma hugged, HUGGED, her little sister. Then she nearly fell to the ground in laughter when both realized what they'd done. This was the point that the bell rang so she made her way to the front door, all the while watching the two. 'Hmmm…well well well little sister. Have you finally grown up a bit and seen passed your 'See-boy, Hat-Boy' attitude?' She smirked. This called for more info.  
  
  
  
  
  
~5 minutes till the end of school~  
  
  
  
'Crap,' Ranma cursed to himself in his head. 'I totally forgot about my flute today at lunch.' Then he remembered what had happened and smiled. 'A friend…it's been so long since I had a friend.' He never really had many friends, moving as much as he did. Ukyo had been his first real one. She had been real nice and they had made that promise to find each other again so their friendship would still be there. His other friend had been Ryoga. That had been a rocky one, but good old lost-boy made a great sparing partner.  
  
He was knocked from his reverie by the sound of the last bell. 'Well, there's always the park.' He had passed a park on his way to school. It was located between Furinkan and a Fruit and Vegetable Market. He briefly wondered if he should stop to get some fresh veggies for dinner but put that thought to the back of his mind as he saw his new friend approaching. "Ohiyo Kane-chan." Ranma smiled at his new pet name he gave to Akane.  
  
Akane blushed when she had heard him call her that, but little did he know she had been thinking a lot about that since he first called her that at lunch time. She had decided to make one up for him also. 'Can't wait to see his face.' Akane almost giggled as she thought about it. "Ohiyo Ran-chan." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"…" Ranma mouth hung open in an "O" shape when she said that. "R…Ran-chan?" he said his mouth working but with nary a sound coming out.  
  
Akane couldn't hold it any more and burst out in giggles. "You…you shoulda see…seen your face," she said in between gasps for air. She had to hold onto her side so it wouldn't split.  
  
"Hey…" Ranma looked down at the ground with a pout on his face. This just made Akane laugh louder. Soon he followed suit when he couldn't hold a straight face anymore and joined her laughter.  
  
"Well, isn't this a cute picture?" said a sarcastic voice behind them both. They turned to see Akane's sister, Nabiki, standing there with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Nabiki. Miss Happy-go-lucky's sister over here." She gestured toward Akane.  
  
Ranma was able to contain his laughter long enough to bow to Nabiki. "Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here. Well I'm sorry to break up your fun but, Akane we need to get home," Nabiki said as she looked as her little sister finally getting her laughter under contol.  
  
"Okay Nabiki," Akane turned towards Ranma, "I'll see you tomorrow Ran- chan!"  
  
Ranma smiled at the pet name. "You too Kane-chan. Nabiki, again a pleasure." He bowed to both once again.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the nickname's they were calling each other. 'Well sis you do work fast.' She smirked and bowed to Ranma. "You too Ranma- kun. Maybe we can talk more later. Goodbye."  
  
Both parties waved to each other and went their respective ways. The Tendo Sisters towards their dojo, and Ranma towards the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next up: Nabiki tries to get the juicy details of the lunchtime meeting from her little sister. And another friendship is born as Ranma meets another girl in the park!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First off I would like to thank everyone who left me feedbacks or reviews. This is my first attempt at writing a fic and I must say it helps to hear what others think.  
  
Anyway I would like to hit a few points about my story that people have been asking about. So hear is the following:  
  
I've had a few people complain about Ranma's naivety towards certain things, especially the opposite sex. They say with him being a genius and all how in the world could he not know about those things? Well, all I can tell you is Ranma 'has' been on a 10 year training journey. During this time he had little or no human contact save the monks and priests at temples. If a person is raised by a father that makes him concentrate on the art, that person is gonna be lacking is the social skills department.  
  
And as far as him not knowing about the opposite sex, I'll tell you right now that he does know about it, all about it. He is very book smart. But that is the problem. Knowing what something is, and acting upon it are two different things. In a battle of Knowledge vs. Experience, I believe Experience will win every time. He knows what love is theoretically, (e.g. what he's read about) but when it comes down to it, he has no idea how it feels (e.g. abusive father).  
  
Next, about the curses. No, Ranma and Genma do not have curses. Learning patients and knowing how to speak Chinese was all the warning Ranma needed to NOT train at Jusenkyo. But I might throw in a few curses a little later in the story.  
  
Concerning the Cat-fist. This will be explained in later chapters so I don't with to ruin it for you. (: P)  
  
As for Akane being out of character, I believe she really isn't. Many people believe her main reasons for beating Ranma in the manga was the first meeting (bathroom scene) and the forced engagement. In my story neither of these happen (yet hehe) and Akane was intrigued by the fact that Ranma beat her so easily. I believe she is very friendly, but still has her temper (she still will). But during the lunchtime scene, Ranma kept on throwing her curve balls so she really didn't have time to think that she was actually talking civilly with a boy. All I can tell you is she will still be very hesitant and watchful around Ranma for awhile (new territory for her and all).  
  
And finally, relationship wise. I can honestly tell you I do not know who Ranma will end up with (wouldn't tell if I did :P). As time passes the whole cast will show up and Akane just happened to be the first he meets and makes friends with. So don't assume this is a Ranma/Akane fic just because of one friendly scene where Ranma opens up a little and shows his loneliness, there still lotsa thing coming.  
  
I'll be writing Author Notes every few chapters when I feel I need to explain something. Sorry this one was so long.  
  
Thx  
  
Eternal Flame 


	6. Meetings and Confessions

Chapter 5 Meetings and Confessions  
  
  
  
Akane and Nabiki are walking down the road on their way home. Nabiki continues to steal glances at her sister, wondering why she kept on zoning off like she was. The girl in question seemed to look off into nothing, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Yen for your thoughts?" Nabiki says as she gives her baby sister her full attention. She raises her eyebrow as Akane gives her a blank stare. "Okay 'Kane-chan,' spill it." She emphasized on the pet name she had heard Ranma call her back at school. Then smirks at the blush she receives for her effort.  
  
Akane's brow knits and she regards her older sister. "What do mean, Nabiki?" she says as they continue walking.  
  
Nabiki's smirk gets a little bigger as she leans toward her sister and peers at her cheeks. "Feeling a little flush, Akane? Hmm?"  
  
Akane 'Hmmphs' and sticks her nose in the air, looking away from her sister.  
  
"Okay Akane. What was the deal at lunch today? What were yall talking about?" Nabiki says, putting one hand on her hip in an annoyed fashion.  
  
Akane looks back to her. "I believe that is none of your business, big sister." She huffs while turning away once again. "I don't feel like letting the whole school know just so you can make a few Yen."  
  
Nabiki Frowns. "Okay sis, let's talk sister to sister then. I promise I won't say a word to no one. I'm just stumped why all of a sudden your 'hate boy' attitude took a u-turn with this Ranma guy. That's the first time I've ever seen you actually talk to a guy without leaving them unconscious in the end." Nabiki says.  
  
Akane turns back to her sister and looks into her eyes. All she sees is concern and truth about her promise to secrecy. So she lets out a long breath and looks forward again. "So far he's not like the other perverts at school Nabiki. I mean, when one of those guys talk to me their eyes never get any higher then my neck. But Ranma…" she trails off in thought for a sec, "Ranma's eyes never left mine. I was like actually talking to someone that was interested in me and not these." She emphasizes with a gesture to her chests with both hands.  
  
A small laugh is heard in Nabiki's throat. "Okay so he's more mature then the others. What else did you find out?"  
  
"Well, he practices the same style as our family. That's what surprised me the most at first. Our school really isn't well known you know." Akane says facing her sister and absently waving to a woman sweeping her front walkway.  
  
Nabiki raises an eyebrow. "Really? That is interesting. Seems I'll have to look into that." Nabiki says and she writes that down in her book so she doesn't forget. 'She's right, not many know about Anything Goes. I wonder if daddy would know something about it.' She looks back up to her sister. "Well, what did you think about his looks? Gorgeous, ne?" she smirks as her sister blushes again.  
  
"He's ok…" she trails off and looks to the ground. "But his eyes…they were so…lonely." She is speaking in a whisper now. She looks up at her sister. "It was like seeing a man that was lost with no where to go."  
  
"Hmm, well he was trekking across Japan with his father all his life. I could see where things could get lonely. How bout his mother, did he say anything about her?" Nabiki asks looking up to her sister.  
  
"No…he didn't say much about his life. I mean we only talked for a little while and we still don't know each other very well, so I wouldn't expect him to just spill his life story to me." Akane states looking back forward. They pass a building that has been for sale for awhile. She notes that a sign on the door says that a restraint will soon be opening. 'Uchan's? Wonder what kinda place that will be.'  
  
Nabiki nods to her sister and they continue walking. Then she smiles and looks towards Akane. "So…you two gonna be a couple?" She about falls over laughing as her sister misses a step and almost falls flat on her face.  
  
Akane glares at her sister. "There is no way that I am going to go out with that BOY. We are just 'friends,' and don't you dare think it's any more then that." She continues to glare to make her point clear.  
  
"Ah…I see." Nabiki smirks, "But he 'did' beat you, and you 'know' what Kuno- baby said." She stops talking for a second. "Oh and he came to class late today. Boy was he pissed. I'm surprised he didn't jump Ranma at lunch today. He kept on spouting off about "Foul Sorcerers" and "Black Magic." So I'd be expecting a formal confrontation soon. Probably tomorrow if I know him." They see their house coming into view.  
  
"I knew he would. But if what I saw Ranma doing today is any indication of the level of his skill, I wouldn't worry about him too much." Akane states as she opens the front gate to the house.  
  
"Yea, I know. I'll probably make a killing…" Nabiki's voice trails off as the gate is closed and the scene fades away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was on his way to the park, walking with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his satchel over his shoulder. He's humming an unidentifiable tune as he strolls down the sidewalk.  
  
As he approaches the park, he begins looking for a suitable place to sit down and begin. He walks around for about 5 minutes until he comes to a pond. Ducks swim around casually with little ducklings trying to keep up. The pond is surrounded by trees and rocks of all different sizes. He smiles, 'Perfect.'  
  
He approaches a particularly large tree and stops below it. He looks over the pond and then looks around. There are a few people here and there and a couple sitting on a bench about 50 yards away, but all in all this spot is fairly secluded. He nods to himself then looks up into the tree. "There, that aught do it." He quietly says as he spots one of the larger branches about 10 feet off the ground.  
  
With one leap, Ranma was situating himself against the trunk of the tree, sitting on the branch. As he finds a comfortable spot, he hangs one leg off the branch and brings the other up to his chest. He hangs his satchel on a smaller branch off to his right, and reaches inside. He pulls out a small flute that almost could be considered a piccolo. He holds it in one hand and examines it closely. He smiles at the memory of the old woman that had given it to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We see Ramna sitting on large boulder looking over a beautiful lake. He looks to be around 8 or 9. He holds a small wooden flute that he had received from Lo-sensei a year or so ago. His eyes are cast out over the waters as his hands idly move over the holes. A soft, sad melody is coming from the small instrument.  
  
Ranma's eyes close as he loses himself in the melody and remembers happier times. Times when a little boy was running and jumping in the backyard of his house. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafting through the air as his mother idly watches her son through the small kitchen window. 'Oh Ranma…' she thinks with a small, wistful smile on her face. 'So care free and energetic.' Then she frowns as she thinks of the demand her husband made earlier that morning. 'What will I do when you are off with your father…' she trails off as she wipes away the tears that had come to her eyes. Outside chiba-Ranma continues to leap around the yard.  
  
Ranma is brought back to the present as his song ends. He's startled to hear clapping coming from his left. He turns to see a woman, fifty or so in age, lightly clapping with a smile on her face. He drops his eyes in embarrassment at the thought of getting caught. He hopes beyond all hope she won't tell his father.  
  
"Wonderful child, simply wonderful. In all my years I've never seen one so young play as you did." The old women says as she approaches Ranma. She had seen the look on his face and had felt the emotion his music had given off, it was sadness. "But whatever is troubling you son? Why would one so young be so sad?" She asks as she reaches him. She sits down and beckons him to sit beside her.  
  
Ranma looks at the woman and the small smile on her face and decides to join her. He leaps off the boulder and kneels across from her. "I was just thinking about my mother…" Ranma says in a small voice as he looks at his hands. "I haven't seen her in 3 years, I've been with my pop on a training journey."  
  
The old lady nods her head in understanding. She knows how it feels to be away from loved ones. "I see. So, what type of training are you doing?" She asks as she lowers her head to peer into the boys eyes through his bangs.  
  
Ranma straightens up and gives her a small smile. "I'm the Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." He states in a more confident voice. Then he bows deeply to her. "My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
"My such manners" She says smiling down at the boy, then bowing her head. "And I am Sakura Fei. It is a pleasure to meet you Ranma."  
  
He raises his head and smiles. "Thank you Fei-san, it is nice to meet you."  
  
So the two talked for awhile about nothing in particular. Ranma would tell her a little about some of the places he had been and Sakura would tell him a little about her grandchildren she takes care of sometimes. Soon though the sun was dropping and Ranma knew he needed to get back to his camp before his father got back from the bar. He had not been there once when his father had returned and Genma had beaten him severly, though he probably wouldn't remember it later when he was sober. So they parted and said they would meet again. Ranma had told her they would be in this area for a few weeks and to look for him at the boulder.  
  
So a few weeks passed and they met many times, chatting about what Ranma wanted to do in the future and such. Ranma enjoyed it immensely since he rarely got to talk to someone so casually. Sakura was worried about some of the larger bruises on Ranma's face but when she asked he would say, "It's nothing, I just fell." Then change the subject quickly. But she had saw the brief panic in his eyes and she knew bruises like that could not come from falling or even sparring, but she never brought it up again.  
  
It was the last day Ranma would be in the area and they had met one last time to say farewell.  
  
"Please come visit me once you're older Ranma. You're a sweet boy and will be a great man someday." Sakura hugged little Ranma to her chest.  
  
"I will Fei-san, I promise." Ranma hugged her back. She had been like a mother figure to him during his brief stay. But like all the other places he went, nothing good lasted very long.  
  
Sakura broke the hug and reached for her hand bag. Ranma's eyes looked curiously on. Then, she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in silk cloth. She looked it over then held it out to Ranma. "Here, I had this made for you. I saw your wooden one and thought you might like this instead." She smiled as she saw his eyes widen.  
  
Ranma slowly put out his hand and took the bundle. He unwrapped it and looked at the beautiful golden flute that lay in his hand. His eyes got wider and he looked up at Sakura. "But…there's no way I could take this Fei- san. It must have cost a fortune and I might lose it or…or it could get stolen or…or." He was silenced as Sakura put her finger on his lips.  
  
"But you must Ranma," She reaches for the flute and turns it over in his hands. She points to an engraving on the back. "That is you, is it not? No one else would take it now that your name is on it." She smiles.  
  
Ranma examines the engraving that states 'Ranma Saotome' in silver. His eyes water up and he jumps into Sakura's arms. "Thank you Fei-san. Thank you so much!" He whispers to her.  
  
A few tears make it down Sakura's face as she hugs him back. "Now you better get going. You take care and don't forget your promise." She says, putting a light kiss to his forehead.  
  
Ranma smiles and shakes his head. "I won't. Sayonara Fei-san" He reaches up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sayonara Ranma." She says in return. Then she watches as he takes off down the path, wishing him the best.  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Ranma smiles as he runs his finger over the engraving. 'Don't worry Fei- san. Some day I'll come see you again.' With that he brings the flute up to his lips, closes his eyes, and begins to play.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall Japanese woman is strolling down the street with a shopping bag in her hand and a purse on her shoulder. She's humming a small tune and has a small smile on her face. She's wearing a white house dress and has her long brown hair tied up with a ribbon. She idly nods to another person who says 'hello' as they pass.  
  
She had taken a trip to the market today to buy some fresh vegetables for dinner tonight and was in a cheery mood. As she approached the park though, her attention was caught by a beautiful melody. She stopped and looked through the trees to see if she could locate its source, but none was in sight. She looked down at the small watch on her wrist and decided she had enough time before dinner, so she decided to investigate.  
  
As she approached the small pond in the middle of the park, the music seemed to get louder, so she made her way around the edge. As she approached a large tree, she was surprised to see a handsome young boy sitting on one of the branches. In his hands he played a golden flute.  
  
'It's very beautiful.' She thought as she sat the bag down and took a seat by the water. 'I've never heard anything like it.' And she hadn't. She had heard many people play the flute in her life but never one that put such emotion into it. It was a light, cheerful tune that seemed to lighten one's heart at the sound of it.  
  
As the boy finished some time later, she began to clap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was hit with an intense sense of déjà vu when he heard the clapping as he finished the song. He looked down towards the source and saw a beautiful woman sitting in the grass with a big smile on her face. 'She looks…familiar…'  
  
"That was beautiful sir, what was it called?" The young woman asked.  
  
Ranma nimbly leaped down from his spot, satchel in hand. He stopped in front of her and gestured to the ground with his hand. "May I?" He asked. At her nod, he sat down across form her. "I call that 'Sakura leafs in the Wind.' I named it after a person I met when I was very young." He said in a soft voice.  
  
"Well it was very moving. You wrote it yourself?" At his nod, she smiled. "I've never seen anyone as young as you play so well."  
  
"Thank you very much." He bowed again. "My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
The girl bowed in turn. "Kasumi. Kasumi Tendo."  
  
Ranma's head shot up and his eyes widened. Then he smiled. "No wonder you looked so familiar. I'm a friend of your sister, Akane. I also met Nabiki today."  
  
'Akane? Friends with a boy?' She thought in wonderment. Then she smiled. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ranma-san. How well do you know my sisters?" She asked as she shifted to get a little more comfortable.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Not very well I'm afraid. Today was my first day at Furinkan. But Akane was very sweet. I only met Nabiki for a second."  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you just move here?" Kasumi asked as she looked Ranma. 'My, he is quite handsome, and so polite.' She smiled towards him.  
  
'That smile must run in the family.' Ranma thought, trying to keep his heart rate down. "Yes, my father and I just returned from a training trip. We had been gone for ten years." Ranma stated. 'I can see beauty runs in the family. All three are quite an eyeful.'  
  
So Ranma and Kasumi spent a little over an hour or so talking about Ranma's first day and how Kasumi's day had went. They discussed their interests and hobbies and discovered they both enjoyed cooking. But soon, Kasumi looked at her watch and decided she needed to get going.  
  
"Well, it was very nice talking to you Ranma-kun. I hope we can do this again." Kasumi said as she got up from the ground then bowed.  
  
"I had a great time too, Kasumi. Please say hello to both your sisters for me." Ranma bowed.  
  
"I'll be sure to. Sayonara Ranma-kun." She smiled and waved as she walked away with the bag in hand.  
  
"Sayonara Kasumi, see you soon." Ranma waved and grabbed his satchel to put away his flute. It was almost dinner time and he needed to get some training in beforehand.  
  
Both took one last look over their shoulders and waved with a smile on their faces. They both were very happy. They had made a new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Please send me comments on what you think. Thanks for reading  
  
Eternal Flame 


	7. The True Blunder

Chapter 6 The True Blunder  
  
  
  
The next morning, we see Ranma heading for school. His navy blue uniform (yes folks, he's wearing one O_O ) was finely pressed, courtesy of his mother, and his hair is once again pulled back into a loose ponytail. He idly walks on his way, ignoring the few stares he was receiving from shop owners and passer-bys. The reason for this is because he was casually strolling 8 feet up in the air on the fence that ran along-side the canal. As he came to the street he needed to turn on, he nimbly flipped twice in the air and landed softly on the pavement, never losing a step. His mind was still wondering to the events of yesterday and the chat he had last night with his mother.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Nodoka had seen the small smile adorning her son's face when he had walked through the door. It proved contagious as she found one forming on her own. 'Well, he must have had a nice day.' She thinks to herself as she turns back to the stove. She had been slightly afraid that being away for so long, Ranma wouldn't have been able to cope with being around so many people his age. She had worried about it all day as she did the cleaning and hung the wash. To see him smiling like he was gave her a sense of relief and joy.  
  
"Hello dear, you seem to be quite cheerful this evening." Nodoka said as she peered over her shoulder, all the while stirring the pot of soup in front of her. She watches as he sets his satchel down in the corner and sits at the table.  
  
Ranma smiles to his mother and nods. "Today was quite an experience." He says as his mother comes over with a pot of tea she had brewing on the stove. He thanks her and pours a cup for his mother and for himself. "Classes wore boring though. I already knew most of what my teacher was saying so I basically sat and stared out the window all day." Ranma takes a small sip from his cup. 'Mmm, Jasmine.' He smiles to his mother to let her know he approved of the flavor.  
  
"Oh really?" She says as she takes a sip of her own. "Then why, prey tell, are you so happy? Hmm?" She raises an eyebrow towards him.  
  
Ranma tells his mother about his day, covering the brief episode with Kuno, and his meeting with Akane. Nodoka had since returned to the stove to finish up the last preparations for dinner. She tastes the soup in nods to herself. Then she looks back towards her son.  
  
"That's wonderful Ranma. I'm so glad you made some friends today. I was hoping you would be alright around other teenagers." She smiles and turns back so she can transfer the soup to a serving bowl to take into the dining room.  
  
"Yeah, everyone was nice to me, with an exception of Kuno of course. Guy was like a walking Greek Tragedy." 'Man, he used more 'thous' and 'haths' than Shakespeare.' Ranma smirked as he remembered the slight problem Kuno had after snapping his bokken.  
  
"Well Ranma, please go get your father, it's time for dinner." Nodoka says as she begins carrying the food to the table in the other room.  
  
Ranma nods and jumps up to go search for his father.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Ranma is now a hundred or so yards from the front gate of Furinkan. He sees the normal group, or 'Hentai Brigade' as he had heard yesterday, standing out front preparing themselves to 'prove their love for Akane' once again today. In other words they were waiting to get pounded. 'Speaking of Akane,' Ranma thought as he sees her and her sister approaching for the far side of the gate.  
  
The three meet out front and exchange brief 'hellos'.  
  
"Ohiyo Kane-chan, Nabiki." Ranma says slightly waving to both as they approach each other.  
  
Both girls smile in return and wave back. "Ohiyo Ran-chan, how are you?" Akane says as Nabiki walks off so she can get the bets for the morning fight.  
  
Ranma and Akane both turn towards the gate and gaze at the group of guys. Ranma looks towards his friend through the corner of his eyes and speaks. "You ready for your morning workout?" Ranma smirks as he sees her face take on a frown.  
  
Akane then smirks back. "Well, it does get my blood flowing. Little stiff in the mornings, ya know?"  
  
A low chuckle is emitted from Ranma's throat. "Well, be my guest." He says as he mock bows with his hand extended toward the crowd.  
  
Padop Pop Akane's knuckles pop as her hands become fists and she readies her self. She takes off running towards the crowd… only to stop short as they all ignore her. 'What the hell…' She thinks following all their eyes back to Ranma. She raises an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys of the Hentai Brigade had all met a little earlier this morning. They had witnessed what transpired at lunch yesterday, and even heard the rumors of 'Pet' names being used between their illustrious Akane and the scoundrel Ranma. They had come to a conclusion. Their prize was in jeopardy, and they needed to act to remove the threat.  
  
"Saotome must be removed!" One boy had yelled, apparently one of the braver boys as he was usually in the front of the group during their attacks. His comment was met with many 'Yeahs!!' throughout the crowd. A lot of the girls off to the side rolled their eyes towards the group, dismissing them all as total idiots.  
  
"No one can come between us and our goals! We MUST win the beautiful Akane's heart. Even if it is through that fiend!" The same boy yells. Again he is answered with agreements.  
  
"So are ya with me?" he screamed, pumping his arm up into the air.  
  
"YEAH!!" The group yells as they all raise their arms in turn.  
  
"Then here's what we'll do…" The group huddles together and begin mumbling amongst themselves.  
  
If any of the boys would have been smart enough to think back to yesterday, when Kuno confronted Ranma, they might have rethought their plan. But since most of the groups head's, (when they used the one on top of their shoulders O_o ) contained only two brain cells each, and half the time one of those cells was chasing the other around in circles. So yesterday…never crossed their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SOUTOME! We shall not allow you to hinder our noble pursuit of the fierce Akane Tendo!" One of the group yelled as he pointed his finger towards Ranma.  
  
BlinkBlink Ranma stares at the group for a second. "Do what now?" He says in a thoroughly confused voice. 'Hinder? Noble? What the hell are they talking about? How is it ganging up on one person noble? And how in the world am in their way? I'm standing 15 feet behind her.'  
  
"You heard us! We are going to remove you, so you can no longer attempt to take Akane away from us." The boy yells. He turns to the group. "READY…CHARGE!" And with that, all forty or so guys took off towards Ranma. Hockey sticks and baseball bats are visible over the crowd as they all prepare to 'remove the obstacle.'  
  
Ranma looks over towards Akane to see her staring at the guys wide-eyed. She turns toward him and shrugs her shoulders. She gestures to the crowd and mouths, 'Be my guest' to him.  
  
Ranma shrugs in return and begins walking at a casual pace towards the crowd. People watching would have sworn they saw a small smirk appear on his face as the Horde reached him.  
  
SWOOOOSH Gasps are heard from the spectators as Ranma seemed to disappear from in front of the group, then reappear behind it, still casually walking towards the building. All heads turn back towards the group. All the boys seem to be frozen in place with weapons poised to strike, or fist pulled back to attack.  
  
ThuDumpDumpDump Jaws dropped as the boys collapse on top of each other in unconsciousness. Quietness ensures throughout the yard as everyone is still staring where the group was lying.  
  
Only two figures in the yard had actually seen what had happened as Ranma had moved, and he was still a blur to them. Akane's mouth was opening and shutting as she stared at the back of the retreating Ranma. She had barely been able to see the precise pressure points he had applied as he passed each opponent. They were performed with such precision that it took nary a split second to perform. The only other person she could think of that could have that type of knowledge of shiatsu was her family physician, Dr. Tofu. 'Maybe I'll introduce them later. Ranma could get a job as an assistant.' She thought to herself as she finally got her legs moving and walked towards the doors.  
  
The second figure was still staring at the unconscious group form behind a tree. He also had seen the speed and skill displayed in the confrontation. He regained his composure and started off towards the men's locker room. 'Me thinks perhaps…I'll write a challenge instead…' He said to himself as he walked away. 'Yes, that's it…' as soon as he could regain some nerve.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lunch Time~  
  
  
  
Ranma is sitting at his desk as the bell rings, signaling lunch break. He reaches for his bento and sits it on his desk. He begins to unwrap the cloth covering it when he sees Akane approaching, lunch in hand. He smiles.  
  
"Hey Kane-chan, how are you?" Ranma says as he gestures to the desk in front of him. He hears giggling coming from behind Akane and leans back slightly. He sees two other girls walking with his friend.  
  
Akane turns red when she hears the laughter behind her as they approach Ranma. Her brow furrows as she sits down and gestures towards the girls, who are sitting down as well. "These are my best friends, Sayori and Yuka. They wanted to meet you." She 'hmphs,' and starts on her bento, ignoring the girls.  
  
"Pleasure." Ranma says in a calm voice, slightly bowing to both. They both greet him with a big smile and rosy red cheeks. Ranma raised an eyebrow, shook his head and started eating.  
  
A few minutes pass in sinlence."So umm…Ranma, is Akane your girlfriend now?" Sayori says nonchalantly, picking at her food. Yuka nods, signaling she was wondering the same thing.  
  
SPHHHUUUUPHT Ranma cringes as his face is covered with rice that Akane just spewed all over his face. "WHAT! I TOLD you I am NOT going to go out with some BOY!" She then sees what she did to Ranma as blushes madly. "We're just friends…" She said in a meek voice as she sees she has most the classes attention now.  
  
Unperturbed by Akane's outburst, Yuka continues. "Well Ranma, is she?"  
  
Ranma is still wiping away rice as he sees the apologetic look on Akane's face. He nods and turns toward the other girls. "Well…she is a girl…and she is my friend…" He states in an unsure voice. He sees both Akane's friends eyes light up. He senses a small battle aura rising from Akane's direction. He sneaks a peek and sees…quite a large wooden mallet forming in her hands. He turns back to the two girls. "But if you are referring to us dating, I believe Akane has made it perfectly clear she doesn't wish to be with me." He gives them a smile and starts eating again, noticing the aura to his left wink out.  
  
Both friends have pouts on their faces. They look at each other and shrug, going back to their bentos.  
  
Akane is staring wide eyed at Ranma. 'Talk about different…I thought I was gonna have to pound him for a second, then he goes and says something like that. I just don't understand this guy…' She hears the class door open and she turns to see who it is. Surprisingly, her sister Nabiki comes in. She watches as her sister scans the room and come to a stop on them.  
  
Nabiki makes her way over to the group and stops in front of Ranma's desk. She sets an envelope down on Ranma's desk, and smirks towards him. "Kuno- baby wishes to, 'Vanquish the foul demon that is attempting to stand in his manly pursuit of the fair Akane.'" Everyone giggles at her impersonation of the idiot.  
  
BlinkBlink Ranma stares at Nabiki for a second before picking up the letter. He reads it, and then slips it into his satchel. "He wants to fight on the soccer field, after school." He says going back to his food.  
  
Nabiki smirks once again. "Don't be too hard on him Ranma-kun, he's still living in his fantasy world of samurai and swordsmen." She turns and starts walking away. She waves over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'll be betting on ya. Ja!" She says walking out the door.  
  
The three talk amongst them selves as they finish eating and lunch comes to an end.  
  
~After school - soccer field~  
  
Ranma is standing in the middle of the field looking quite bored as he watches the students set them selves around the perimeter. He waves towards Akane and her friends as they sit off to the right.  
  
"So Cur, you didn't show your true self and flee from my honorable challenge." A voice says from behind a tree (as usual : P ). 300 pairs of eyes roll up as they hear this, and some sporadic laughter can be hear from the crowd.  
  
Ranma just crosses his arms and looks at Kuno as he steps out. The two face each other as all sound coming form the crowd ceases.  
  
"I demand you cease your useless pursuit of the fair Akane Tendo, or else you shall feel the wrath of 'THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!'" Kuno raises his bokken into the air as lightning can be heard off in the distance.  
  
Ranma raises an eyebrow and looks around the sky. There isn't a cloud in the sky and he was about to be impressed…till he sees a little ninja behind a bush next to a LARGE speaker. Its takes all his willpower to keep from busting out laughing, but that wouldn't be appropriate before a fight.  
  
Ranma raises his hand, palm up towards the sky, and beckons Kuno towards him in a sign of readiness. "LOWELY PEASANT…I COME!" Kuno yells as he charges Ranma. Bokken raised high.  
  
Ranma simply holds his hands behind his back and starts to bob and weave through the mad kendoist's strikes. His face shows calm and his posture is relaxed. This only causes Kuno to become more enraged. "Very well, then you shall feel the wrath of my deadliest technique…TATATATATATATATATAT" Kuno's bokken becomes a blur as it travels towards Ranma. Ranma smirks and comes toward his opponent.  
  
Kuno's eyes widen as Ranma brings his arms out from behind his back and begins meeting his thrust with each forearm, throwing off his balance. He continues with all his might though. Ranma's hands suddenly blur and Kuno feels many light taps all over his arms. The next thing he knows, both his arms are lying limply at his side and Ranma has his bokken in his hands, looking at it closely as if testing its balance. He can't do anything more then stand there and watch.  
  
"Now Kuno…" Ranma speaks in a low tone, "I want you to call off the morning attacks."  
  
"NEVER!" Kuno bellows, vainly trying to move his arms.  
  
Ranma sticks the bokken into the dirt and stands regarding the insane kendoist. He raises an eyebrow and begins concentrating.  
  
Gasps are heard throughout the crowd and Kuno begins to sweat as Ranma's fist begins to glow. Akane's jaw is now hanging loosely in her lap. 'That…that's ki!! But only masters of the art can use that, and it takes them decades to…' She trails off and she just stares.  
  
Ranma casually lifts his fist up in front of him and looks at the white glowing knuckles. Then he looks up towards Kuno. "Last chance…" He says in a low threatening voice.  
  
Kuno is visibly sweating, but stands his ground anyway. "Never…your foul sorcery cannot hurt one as pure and noble as I."  
  
Ranma shakes his head and approaches his opponent. 'Better not use too much strength, don't want to put the fool in the hospital. SMACK His fist meets the fighter's right shoulder, snapping it out of socket.  
  
"AUUUUUUUAGH!" Kuno screams in pain as he feels bone come free from the tendons. He drops to his knees and wishes to all hell he could raise his left hand to grab his right shoulder.  
  
"Now…do you concede to the match and promise on what little honor you have that the morning fights will stop." Ranma says this louder so everyone around the field can hear it. Finally, after a brief pause, Kuno reluctantly nods his head, eyes downcast.  
  
Kuno then feels hands on his shoulder and looks up to see Ranma examining his shoulder. He sits quietly, then winces as Ranma pops his shoulder back into place and hits a few shiatsu points, deadening the pain and releasing his arms from the paralysis.  
  
Ranma nods and bows to him, then he turns around and walks towards his friends. On the way he pulls out the bokken and tosses it at Kuno's feet. "Th…thank you, Saotome…" He hears Kuno whisper as he turns back to his friends.  
  
Ranma is surrounded by many of the students who are congratulating him, or in many of the girl's cases, slipping their phone numbers into his pockets. Nabiki is off to the side with a smirk on her face as she collects the money on the bets of the fight. 'This aught to keep the dojo in the black for awhile…'she thinks, looking towards Ranma. Their eyes meet and she smiles and nods. He nods in return, not knowing why and goes back to trying escape the mob of students.  
  
Behind the group, a little ninja is helping a shamefaced kendoist to the nurses room…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
Well folks, I have received a few more important questions regarding parts of the story. I'll lightly touch on them but I won't go into detail. Don't want to give the plot away and all. : )  
  
Anyway, first off, some people have mentioned Genma getting off easy for his treatment of his son and the Cat-fist training. Well here's the deal. Nodoka does not know yet about either as Ranma has kept quiet. And believe me, Genma will get what's coming to him when she does (Smirks).  
  
The other characters are coming, don't worry. I just decided to go in depth into Ranma's first week back.  
  
As far as the 'love at first sight' thing, in this fic it is nonexistent. In order for ANYTHING to come of Ranma and Akane's relationship, many rivers will have to be crossed, such as Ranma's insecurity and Akane's reluctance towards boys. But just because they don't instantly fall in love, don't rule out that they will be together in the end. Relationships take time (^_^).  
  
And finally, you will start getting more glimpses into Ranma's past as the story progresses. He is 'very' closed off when it comes to his past, that is why he hasn't even told his mother yet. But don't worry I'm trying to bring everything together.  
  
Thx a lot for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter out tomorrow or so. So keep checking.  
  
Eternal Flame 


	8. A Little Reminiscing

Chapter 7 A Little Reminiscing  
  
  
  
After Ranma's little display after school Tuesday, the Hentai Horde seemed to have gotten a clue, thus ending the morning battles. Wednesday the group had made a public apology in front of the whole school in the courtyard. The girls of the school had cheered after they had finished because now that all the guys wouldn't be after Akane, they were free to stake their claims on them. Strangely, Kuno was no where in sight all day and didn't show up to class. Nabiki had said he was probably still sulking over his defeat yesterday, so most people left it at that.  
  
But unbeknownst by them, Kuno was not sulking over his humiliation when he lost to Ranma, but the humiliation of the way he had been acting for the last couple of years. It seemed that Ranma had either knocked some wires back into place inside his head, or just plain knocked some sense into him. Kuno had finally opened his eyes to the true world around him. He sat in his room and thought about all the things he had done at Furinkan High. From the Shakespearian rambling, to walking around in his kendo outfit, it seemed to him he did nothing but make himself look like a fool the whole time. He had created his own little world within his mind where everything he wished for was rightfully his. He saw himself above other people, as if God himself had chosen him.  
  
But now as he sits and remembers what had went on, he recalled things that his mind had either blocked out or twisted in some strange way to meet his wishes. He remembered the whispers that went on behind his back, the names they called him such as 'idiot', or 'insane'. All of the snickers around him as he ran off at the mouth, and being the butt of many jokes among the gossip line. But then, then he recalls probably the worst act he had committed. He had provoked other men to try and harm a woman, in order to date with her. A woman that he now sees despised him. She told him to his face to 'get lost' and to 'leave her alone'. He had dishonored himself deeply. And it took another man to literally beat the hell out of him for him to see it.  
  
So at his mansion that day, Kuno did not weep for his lose in combat, nor did he weep for his humiliation. No…Tatawaki Kuno wept, because his eyes had been opened, and he has been given a chance to repent. A chance he would not waste.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday and Friday flew by before they knew it, and the scene opens up on the school grounds of Furinkan High. The final bell had rung some minutes ago, and students have been steadily making their way out and to their homes. Ranma and Akane are standing with their friends Hiroshi, Daisuki, Yuka, and Sayori talking to each other.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow after we get out of school?" Yuka asked the others. Tomorrow was Saturday, thus they only had to attend school for half a day. After then they were free for the weekend.  
  
"Nothin planned here, what about you Daisuki?" Hiroshi says as he elbows his friend in the ribs.  
  
"Nadda. How bout you two?" Daisuki nods towards Ranma and Akane. The two look at each other, then back, and shrug their shoulders.  
  
"Well…how bout we all meet at the ice cream shop. Then we can go catch a movie or something?" Yuka says, looking from one person to the other.  
  
Hiroshi smirks and walks over to Sayori. He reaches up and puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. "So how bout it Say-chan. What do you say to a date, Hmm?"  
  
Sayori's right eye begins to twitch and her hands ball up to fist. Suddenly she raises her left foot high, and slams it down on top of Hiroshi's foot. Then she sends her left elbow into his stomach just for good measures.  
  
"YOUCH!! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The others sweatdrop as they watch Hiroshi hopping around the yard on one foot and holding his gut at the same time.  
  
"Hmph" Sayori turns away from the bouncing boy and sticks her nose in the air.  
  
Yuka turns to Daisuki and raises an eyebrow. "Would you like to try, Hmm?"  
  
Daisuki immediately throws is hands up and waves them back in forth in front of him quickly. "No! no! no! I'm cool! Don't worry bout me!" He tries to laugh to hide his fright as he still backs up.  
  
Sayori and Yuka both roll there eyes and turn the other two people present. "So how bout it guys? Say 5 pm?" Yuka asks.  
  
"I can make it." Ranma nods his head. He had been to the shop they were talking about yesterday. Akane had taken him there when she had felt like having some ice cream.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there." Akane says towards the two girls.  
  
"Great!" Yuka says, "We'll get these two bakas there also." She says holding her thumb over here shoulder towards the still nervous Daisuki and the now pouting Hiroshi.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you all tomorrow then." Says Akane as she begins walking off towards home. They all exchange 'goodbyes' and head in their respective directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Midnight, Saotome Dojo~  
  
Nodoka quietly walked down the hall towards her son's room. She had done this every night since he had gotten back. She would just stand at the door and watch him sleep, glad that he was finally back with her. She didn't know what, but something was just so calming to a mother when they watch their child sleep. Whether it was to watch an infant to just be sure that their still breathing and safe, or watching their teenager while wondering where all the years went.  
  
So here she was in front of her child's door, reaching for the handle. But as she starts to open he door, she immediately feels that something is wrong. She peers over towards her son's futon, and her brow furrows. 'That's odd; he's slept so peacefully the other nights…' She was right, all the other nights Ranma hand nary moved a muscle all night, with an exception of the rise and fall of his chest. Now, Ranma's covers were thrown off of him, and he was wrapped up in his sheet.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma speaks in an urgent tone. "NO!" It wasn't too loud, but loud enough to pull at his mother's heart. Ranma's arms begin to twitch and his head began to move from side to side. Moment's later he turns on his side and pulls himself into a fetal position and starts mumbling something over and over.  
  
Nodoka snaps out of her stupor as she hears him mumbling, and she kneels at the side of his head and lowers her ear. "Get away…Get away! Help me father…please get em off, get em off! Father! Father!" Nodoka is in tears now as she continues to listen intently. Then she heard something the wrenched at her heart, and mad her cry even harder. "M…Mother…please help me, let me out. I'll…I'll be good…" He trails off as tears make their way down his cheeks. "Mother…"  
  
Nodoka can't take it anymore and she reaches for her child. She carefully picks him up as best as she can and sets him in her lap. She rocks him back and forth, while stroking his hair. "Its okay Ranma, mother's here. Dry your tears now, nothing is going to happen. Come on, come on." She whispers into his hear. It seems to calm him down a little as his body relaxes. Suddenly, Ranma jerks awake with a gasp. His head shoots up and quickly turns from left to right. His eyes settle on his mother. "Its okay son, it's just me. Just relax." Nodoka reaches up and puts her hand on the back of her son's head. She pulls him down so his head is resting just below her chin. She idly runs her hand through his hair. "Please Ranma, tell me what that was all about." She says in a soothing tone.  
  
Ranma is staring off into the darkness. "It's…its nothing mom, don't worry about it. I'll be alright." He says to her, wiping his hand across his face and sniffing. He feels his mother stop moving and he looks up into her eyes.  
  
"Ranma…something 'had' to happen to cause you such dreams. Now, holding them inside and not talking about them will only make them worse. Please…please son talk to me. That is what I'm here for." She says as she feels tears well up in her eyes. 'I was never there for him, never when he needed me. God I'm surprised he doesn't hate me…' She bows her head in shame at that thought. 'I should have been there for him…' Suddenly she feels arms go around her and she looks up.  
  
Ranma hesitantly hugged his mother. "A…alight mom, I'll tell you a little, but it's a long story." He sees his mother nod and so he begins. "Well, it was when I was five…"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ranma has finished telling his mother about the Cat- fist training. His mother is holding him to her chest and bawling her eyes out on his shoulder. "Oh my poor, poor son. How could he do such a thing? I should have never let him take you. My mother had told me he would end up getting your killed. I should have listened to her. But no, I was a fool and thought he would be responsible enough. Oh Ranma please forgive me! Please!" she continues to hold him tight.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I never blamed anything he did to me on you. There are many, many other things he did to me, but…but I'm just not ready to talk about them yet, ok?" He strokes his mother's back to try and calm her down.  
  
"Okay, But Ranma…please, when you feel comfortable with it, please come and talk to me. I want to make up for the ten years I missed out on being your mother. Please talk to me." Nodoka pleads with her son. He nods to her and smiles.  
  
A few minutes passed and suddenly Ranma's mother looked up to him. "Ranma…you said that the training made your afraid of cats. Are your still afraid of them?" That could be a problem if he was. Tokyo had many strays that ran wild through the streets. She didn't want her son going crazy at every turn.  
  
"No mother, about a year after I was trained in the Cat-fist, pop and I came to a small, secluded shrine in the middle of a forest. For that first year, I couldn't get within Thirty feet of a cat with out going catatonic, pardon the pun. Anyway, there was an old man there by the name of Chow Yan…  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We see a six year old Ranma following his father down a dirt path. They had been walking all day and the sun would soon set. They needed to find a place to camp for the night before nightfall. Suddenly they cleared the top of a small hill and could see a clearing up ahead. As they got closer, they could see on the far side of the clearing, a small shrine.  
  
"Boy, lets see if we can rest there for awhile. Come on." Genma says over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma just quietly follows.  
  
As they reach the door to the shrine, it opens up before they get a chance to knock. Genma was startled for a second until he saw the elderly man on the other side.  
  
"Hello travelers. You seek shelter for the night, ne?" The old man says.  
  
Genma blinks and smiles. "If you wouldn't mind kind sir. Umm…perhaps we could have a meal also? My boy and I haven't eaten for awhile now."  
  
The old man peers at the child behind the fat man and raises an eyebrow. "Certainly, come in. I'll show you to one of the guest rooms…" He says as he turns to walk towards the building.  
  
Soon Genma and Ranma are settled into the small room and now all of them were at the dinner table. Throughout the meal the old man continued to stare and chiba-Ranma, while Ranma mostly kept his head down as he was feeling very shy under the man's scrutiny.  
  
Now they are sitting around a fireplace. The old man in is not in the room at the moment and Genma is looking around the room, most likely pricing everything and seeing what would be worth enough to steal. Ranma is just sitting and staring at the fire.  
  
They both turn as they sense the old man enter the room. He has one hand behind his back. "So young Ranma, tell me, what do you feel when you see this?" The old man pulls his hand out from behind his back, revealing a small calico cat.  
  
"Meow" it says with wide, curious eyes.  
  
"GUAAAHHHH! GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY" Ranma is scrambling up the opposite wall in a vain attempt to get as far away as possible.  
  
The old man quickly 'Shoos' the cat away and turns back to the boy. He waits for him to calm down, then he speaks. "Ranma, let me tell you someone about myself. I am a psychic. That was how I was able to know what was troubling you so much. I have developed techniques that involve 'purifying' the mind, and I believe I might be able to help you. Please, sit." The old man gestures to a chair. They all sit.  
  
"You mean you can cure the boy of his fear of cats?" Genma says, getting excited.  
  
"Possibly. I'll need to hear how he acquired the fear first though." Says the old man.  
  
After the story, the man is staring at Genma. "I should fry your brain and make you into a vegetable. What the hell ever possessed you to do that to a child?"  
  
"Hmmph. The boy should be prepared to sacrifice his life for the Art." Genma says matter of factly.  
  
Five hours later he woke up outside the gate with his backpack and a note telling to come back in a month for Ranma, and he would be cured. It said if he tried to sneak in, then next time the old man would make sure he wouldn't wake up. Genma crumpled the not and started cursing as he picked up his pack and began walking off. "Damn, what a headache…" He mumbled.  
  
Back inside, Ranma is sitting cross legged across from the man, now known to him as Yan-sensei. "Well Ranma, this will go much faster since you already know how to find your center. I must say I'm quite impressed that one so young can do that.  
  
Ranma smiles to his new teacher and nods.  
  
"Well, lets us begin. Start by finding your center. Block out everything but my voice. Now I'm going to place my palms on your forehead, so just relax. Good. Now breath deep." Yan-sensei says. A minute or two later he continues. "Now, I'm going to find the tainted part of your mind Ranma. When I do, you will have to face it. To overcome one's fear, one must face it head on."  
  
Ranma nods. Five minutes later, he's shivering and crying from the internal battle he is facing. Half an hour later he finally gives in and falls to the ground, whimpering and shivering. Yan-sensei does is best to calm the boy down.  
  
When Ranma is under control again, he looks up to his teacher and bows. "I'm sorry sensei, I'll try again."  
  
"Nonsense son, you did amazing for your first try. For now let's get some rest. We will continue tomorrow. Do not worry. It will come to you…" his voice trails off as they walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
One week later Ranma had successfully beaten his fear. He now could hold and pet a the small calico cat Yan-sensei owned like any other person could. Now that he was over his fear, he found that the Cat-fist abilities were now consciously available to him. He spent the other three weeks perfecting the use of his Chi claws, and worked on his newfound balance, speed, agility, and senses. He learned to use his hearing to enhance his abilities at sensing people around him. Increased smell was used for hunting and other minor jobs. By the time Genma had gotten back on the thirtieth day, Ranma had mastered the Cat-fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
"And so, according to most the people I've talked to that knows anything at all about he history of the Cat-fist, I'm not only one of the few that actually survived the training, I'm supposedly the only one in 300 years to master it." Ranma says, finishing up his story. It was now around 2 am and he was getting quite tired. By the looks of it, so was his mother.  
  
Nodoka gets up and walks over to where her son had been sitting as he told his tale. She kneeled in front of him and tightly embraced him. "Ranma…I'm so very proud of you. To go through all that you did, not to mention the other incidents you said happened, and still come out such a magnificent man shows me what a beautiful soul you have. Please forgive me for being a fool ten years ago." She tightens her embrace as she feels him return it.  
  
"I forgive your mom, don't worry about it. I'll…tell you the rest when I can come to terms with it." Ranma says. "Anyway, Its getting late and I have to go to school tomorrow so, G'night mom." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles at her.  
  
"Good night, my son." She says as she kissed him on the forehead. She rises and leaves the room. Ranma settles back into bed, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. 'Now if I could just get around to telling her about the other stuff.' He thought. 'Stupid pop…' he thinks, as he drifts off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Outside, Nodoka heads back to her room. She enters and just stands there glaring at her husband. Minutes pass as finally she comes to a decision. She walks over to her dresser and kneels before it. She quietly opens the bottom drawer and moves all the clothes onto the floor. She reaches inside and retrieves the item that was hidden there. 'I was a fool ten years ago,' she thinks as she places the clothes back and closes the drawer. She stands up holding the item. 'But now I see how precious my son is to me.' She carefully unwraps the silk bundle and lets the fabric lie limply across her arm. 'And nothing shall make him suffer again…' Light catches briefly on the item. And in her hand, finely polished and cared for…is the Saotome honor blade…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes:  
  
DUM, DUM, DUM… oh boy, little cliffhanger there. What's gonna come up next? Is Nodoka gonna sit Genma down for a little talk…or is she gonna go medieval on his ass. ( O_o )  
  
Well folks, there ya go, a little look into Mr. Soatome's past. Later on I'll be jumping back to give ya glimpses of other events too, so don't worry.  
  
Oh and…KUNO GOT A CLUE!! My gosh Lucifer is gonna be ice skatin tonight! They might have to turn up the heater down there. Yup, I think I'll make Kuno into a pretty descent guy, or maybe not, I donno, keep reading to see! ^_^  
  
Anyway another chapter will be on its way soon, so keep checkin in.  
  
Thx  
  
Eternal Flame 


	9. Ah, Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 8 Ah, Decisions, Decisions  
  
  
  
The tension was high around the breakfast table Saturday morning at the Saotome house. Ranma sat curiously watching his father fidget and take nervous glances in his mother's direction. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night do to his little chat with his mother and his restlessness during that nightmare, so he was too tired to question his father's actions. He did however; notice the wrapped bundle that his mother would finger ever so often. She had it lying across her lap.  
  
Ranma looked up towards the clock on the wall and realized he had to get going so he wouldn't be late to school. He quickly finished off the rest of his breakfast, and drained his tea while he stood. "I gotta get going, I'll see yall later." He said grabbing his bento from the kitchen cabinet, and heading for the door. He sat down by the small shoe rack and slipped on his black slippers.  
  
"Have a good day son. I believe your father and I have much to discuss while you're gone, so why don't you find something to do for this afternoon until dinner." Nodoka said, never taking her eyes off her husband. Genma just cringed away from her and strangely wished he had some cold water…for what reason, he didn't know. ( ^_^ )  
  
"Okay mom, my friends and I were planning on going out somewhere later anyway. Don't worry about dinner; I'll be getting home a little late." Ranma didn't know how late the movie would be running, and he didn't want to disappoint his mother by not showing up for the dinner she would prepare for him.  
  
"Alright dear, have a good time." Nodoka grinned evilly as she thought up many ways to interrogate her husband. 'Oh, decisions, decisions…'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma had once again met Akane and Nabiki at the entrance to their school later that morning. They exchanged pleasantries and began making their way inside. It was nice being able to actually walk into school and not have to worry about being jumped from every direction.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane were smiling and chatting adamantly while Nabiki just walked next to them looking uninterested. But that look suddenly took on a look of shock at the sight before her. Nabiki's two companions had yet to notice what she saw. '…What the hell' Nabiki thought.  
  
"Saotome!" Both Ranma and Akane cringed at that voice. They both mentally cursed at themselves for actually thinking they would go a day in peace. Both turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. Both pairs of eyes went to the size of saucers and their jaws hung limp. A sight no one had ever seen before was standing in front of them.  
  
There, garbed in a normal blue Furinkan High School uniform and missing his usual 'glorious' weapon…was Tatewaki Kuno. No samurai clothing and no bokken in sight. Ranma finally shook his head to clear himself out of his stupor as Kuno started to approach. Ranma immediately tensed up preparing to defend himself.  
  
BOOM The whole student body simultaneously facefaulted at the sight of the 'Mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High' prostrated himself before Ranma and Akane. They recovered in time to hear him speak.  
  
"I am here before you for three reasons today," he said loud enough for all to hear. "The first is to thank you, Ranma Saotome, for forcing me to see my own idiocy, and also I wish to apologize for the cowardly acts that I have committed towards you. Your defeat made me somehow open my eyes to the real world. And for that I am in your debt." He then brought his head up and looked at Akane. Then, once again he bowed his head to the ground.  
  
"Akane Tendo, I am deeply sorry for my previous actions. They were truly dishonorable and cowardly. I will no longer pursue you for your affections. I am also, in your debt." Once again Kuno rose, this time standing up. He walked back towards the front doors of the school and stood upon the steps. He turned to face all the watchful, wide-eyed members of the student body.  
  
"Fellow students. The third reason I am here is to apologize to all of you. My actions up to a few days ago were mere results of a delusional mind. I have caused much grief to many of you, and for that I truly am sorry." He bows deeply at the waist. He rises moment later and stares at Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Please, I know what I did caused you both to despise me very deeply, but I have been, you could say, 'born again.' I would greatly be honored if you all would give me another chance at friendship. I have overcome my former self and wish to truly be happy, and not merely feel joy in my own mind." He bows once more and awaits their answer.  
  
Kuno suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up. Ranma is staring down at him with a small smile on his face. "Everyone deserves a second chance Kuno. And you are not an exception. I would not only be happy to be your first friend, but I would truly be honored." Ranma extends his right hand in a western style handshake.  
  
Kuno gets a relieved smile, and grasps the hand firmly. "You are truly a great man Ranma Saotome. Truly great." He gives their grasped hands one firm shake. Akane approaches from their side. Kuno looks to the ground.  
  
"I can forgive you Kuno. Though it will take time, I also believe I could be your friend." She gives him a small smile. Ranma grins towards her and gives a nod of his head in approval. Kuno lets out the breath he was holding and grins towards her.  
  
"Thank you Tendo-san, for giving me a chance." Kuno says as he releases Ranma's hand. "Well, we shouldn't be late to class. We best get going." He says gesturing to the door. The three walk through.  
  
Back in the yard, the students are still staring wide-eyed with sweatdrops on the back of their heads. Nabiki is frowning. "Well, there goes half my income…" she mumbles as she stalks into the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is now noon for the residents of Nerima. The students at Furinkan are starting to file out of the school quickly. Many shouts and cheers are heard as they run off with their friends or head home for the weekend. Ranma and Akane exit together with Nabiki close behind.  
  
"So Ran-chan, what did you think of your first week of school?" asked Akane as they head for the gate. She peers over to him.  
  
"It was great, never a dull moment at this place. Made some great friends too." says Ranma, smiling to Akane.  
  
Akane blushes and turns away. 'God I love that smile,' she thinks to her self grinning slightly herself. Then she mentally slaps herself. 'Gah, what the hell! Hes just a boy!' she screams in her head. She looks over to him again. 'A cute boy though…'  
  
Ranma had watched the short play of emotions on Akane's face and decided not to ask about them. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head as he suddenly gets a little nervous. "Hey…Kane-chan. I don't have anything to do until we meet the others tonight. So, uhh… I was wondering if you would like to spar or something until then?" He asks as he watches her through the corner of his eye. He grins when he sees her smile at him.  
  
"Sure Ranma, you can come over to my house and we can use our dojo. You can meet my father and older sister too." She says cheerfully. 'Maybe he'll take me seriously…'  
  
"Great, lead the way!" says Ranma as they make their way out of the gate. Nabiki had decided to speak with her business cohorts briefly, so she stayed behind.  
  
Both make their way down the street towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm…Uchan's…this place has the same name as an old friend of mine…" Ranma thinks out loud. They had passed the soon-to-be-open restraunt on the way to Akane's home. "Hey, and its gonna be an Okynomiaki (A/N spelling?) Shop too. I wonder if it IS her?"  
  
'Her! Why that…that, wait a second…he said friend…' Akane blinks, 'Why the hell should I care!' "Old girlfriend?" She asks in a voice symbolizing that she couldn't really careless.  
  
Ranma nods. "Yea, she was great." He says wistfully. A vain pops out of Akane's forehead and a small red glow appears around her. She's about to reach for Mallet-sama when he continues. "Yup, we were five at the time. She was my first real friend. Best friend actually." He says facing forward.  
  
'Five…best friend?' the glow immediately disappears and Mallet-sama drops back into hammer-space. She shakes her head. 'There's no way I like this guy…' she trails off as she looks at him and sees him smile towards her. She blushes. 'Why can't he just be like all the other jerks...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tadaima!" yelled Akane as she slipped off her shoes and placed them in the small footlocker by the door. Ranma waited right outside the door. Akane was about to walk to the living room when she noticed Ranma wasn't with her. She turned and looked at him. "Well come on. Come meet my dad." She said motioning him inside.  
  
Ranma nodded and removed is shoes in the same fashion as his friend. He took a quick look around as he did so. The house was nice, cleanly kept and seemed to give a traditional feel to the modern age.  
  
Ranma followed Akane into what seemed to be the living room. A man was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. The paper hid the man's features, so Ranma couldn't get a good look at him.  
  
"Daddy, I'd like you to meet my friend Ranma. Ranma, this is the master of this dojo, Soun Tendo." Akane gestured back and forth between them. The paper in Mr. Tendo's hand was neatly folded by him and Ranma now got a good look at Soun. He was of a slight build, signifying he was never very powerful, but most likely quick and agile. He had a thin black mustache that covered his upper lip and long black hair that ran freely down his back. All and all Ranma could tell he was once very good in the Art, but lack of practice has lead to skill loss.  
  
Soun Tendo looked the boy over. 'Hmm, well built…has a presence of a great martial artist. His posture is relaxed yet prepared to do battle at a moments notice. He's a handsome fellow too.' He looked to his daughter and almost lost it and broke down crying. 'Oh happy day. My girl is growing up!!' Suddenly his posture straightened up and he took on a serious tone. "Very well son, you have my permission to court my daughter." He nods solemnly.  
  
BOOMBOOM Ranma and Akane promptly facefaulted. Akane is the first to recover. "DAD!! HE AND I ARE NOT DATING!!" she screamed getting red in the face, though from anger or embarrassment no one will ever know.  
  
Ranma stood up and stared at the confrontation in front oh him. Akane was leaning forward towards her father and had her fist clenched. Soun sat calmly staring at his daughter in a wise, solemn position. He seemed to take on an air of superiority and Ranma waited for him to scold his daughter for raising her voice to him. Then…  
  
"WAAHHHHHHHHH!! MY DAUGHTER YELLED AT ME!!!" two streams of tears sprung forth like a busted water pipe. Ranma has to dive to his right to stay dry. "KASUMI!!! AKANE HATES ME!! WAAHHHHHHH!!!" Soun continues to bawl. Akane just puts her head in her hands and slightly shakes it, trying to hide her embarrassment. Then a very familiar face came in from what seemed to be the kitchen.  
  
'Kasumi…' Ranma thinks as he watches her make her way over to her father.  
  
"There, there father. Akane doesn't hate you. She loves you very much." Kasumi said in a soothing tone as she pats the crying man on the back. Ranma's eyes widen as he senses a HUGE aura of calmness being emitted from the older girl. He watches in awe as it seems someone had shut off the valve to the busted pipe immediately, and Soun was now calm again.  
  
'Wow…' he thinks in awe, as the aura disappears. He continues to stare at Kasumi.  
  
Akane notices this. 'Baka…what is he looking at. He's probably undressing my sister with his eyes…Grrr." Akane thinks. "And what are YOU looking at, RAN-CHAN?" she says very sarcastically. Her anger begins to rise.  
  
"That…that…" Ranma stutters.  
  
'PERVERT! HE 'IS' THINKING THAT!' A mallet appears in her hands and she makes her way over to her 'friend.' She hefts it up over her head as he continues to stare at Kasumi. She feels tears coming to her eyes. 'First Dr. Tofu…and now…now HIM!' she thinks. "RAN-CHAN NO BAKA!!"  
  
"THAT AURA…" states Ranma taking two steps towards the direction he had seen Akane last. "Kane-chan did you feel…"  
  
WHOOOSH Mallet-sama strikes dead onto its intended target…only the target had moved two steps in its wielders direction. So instead of hitting Ranma squarely on the head, it misses and ends up hitting air. There was only one problem with this. You see, Akane was wielding Mallet-sama two handed, and the blow was of the overhead type. Since Ranma had taken two steps towards her, when she brought both arms down for the blow, she missed. Doing so caused both her arms to spread apart to make room for her targets head which was now only inches from her. Splitting her arms ended up making her drape both arms around said targets neck. And Ranma being the kind gentleman he is, graciously caught his friend from falling by grabbing her by the waste…lets just say, this ended up being a VERY awkward situation.  
  
She could feel his warm breath caress her cheek. Her body shuttered at the feel. He was no different. Their height difference caused her breath to travel over his throat, and his breath caught at the sensation. Akane slowly looked up as Ranma peered down. Their eyes met, and the entire world seemed to freeze around them. They were no longer in a house, but in an endless field of flowers. The breeze lightly brushed at their hair and clothing. The sun, off to the west is slowly descending as it travels to its daily resting place over the horizon. Akane's lips parted and she gently licked them, then she lightly bit her lower lip. A blush is seen on both of their cheeks. Ranma slowly took in her scent in one deep breath, and closed his eyes as his mind is assaulted with her beautiful fragrance. He opens his eyes and looks into her deep, deep beautiful brown eyes.  
  
As she looked back up to him she noticed how firm, and warm his body felt against hers. She peered into his deep blue eyes, and felt herself drowning in them. Both slowly started to move towards each other, Ranma gently dipping his head and tightening his grasp on her waste. Akane lifted up onto her tip-toes and raised her head up. Closer they came, closer. He could feel her breath caressing his lips. She slightly parted her lips as her eyes started to droop. Closer…closer. Now two inches…one…a half…and then…  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!! MY BABIES GROWING UP!! SHE'S GONNA LEAVE ME FOR SOME MAN!! WAAAAHHHHHH" they were snapped back to reality by Soun's wailing.  
  
They were both at opposite sides of the room the instant they broke apart. Both were trying to catch their breath and keep their heart from jumping out of their chests. They briefly peered at each other, and quickly turned away, blushing even darker. "I…uhh…I…umm," Ranma tried to say, but he could still feel her breath on his lips. He licked them unconsciously. 'Oh man…'  
  
"Well…umm…yea…" Akane was no better. Her body tingled with the memory of his body pressed against her. 'Wow…'  
  
"Oh my! Ranma-kun. Its nice to see you again. Would you like some tea?" Kasumi's calming aura went out full blast as she spoke. Ranma and Akane could feel the tension in their bodies fade away. Ranma smiled. 'That's a useful technique she has, I'll have to ask her about it sometime.' He looks over at Akane and feels the heat come to his face once again. 'Man…I can't believe we almost…jeez…' he turned back to Kasumi and smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kasumi. How have you been? Well I hope?"  
  
Kasumi smiled her pleasant little smile. "Yes I have Ranma-kun. How about you?" she raises an eyebrow and looks from Ranma to Akane. "I'm glad to see you both have become such good friends." She said. Kasumi almost…ALMOST lost her serene composure as she sees both go as red as a stop sign. (A/N OH LORDY! God forbid that happening to Kasumi! ::peers around waiting for the world to callapse in on itself::) ( ^_~)  
  
"Umm…yea. Well we umm, just come to spar a little before we go out…WITH THE OTHERS…umm, yeah." Ranma hasn't felt this embarrassed since his father tossed him into the girl's side of the public bath in Nagasaka when he was 12. He slightly grinds his toe into the floorboards.  
  
"Yea…uhh, spar, that's right…let's go Ranma!" Akane says as she races towards the back door, grabbing Ranma's arm on the way out. Kasumi and Soun just blink.  
  
"Oh my…"  
  
Behind the doorframe that leads out to the front door, a shadow slowly backs away. A smirk can be seen on their face and light briefly catches on an item she is carrying. The item looked vaguely like…a camera?  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane and Ranma are now sparring inside the dojo. Neither ones mind is really on it as they try to sort out their feelings. They nonchalantly trade blows. High kicks, leg sweeps, haymakers, right hooks, palm strikes, and roundhouses; all are only preformed with half an effort.  
  
'I don't believe what we almost…I mean, with a BOY for crying out loud!!' Akane thinks as she throws a left handed punch. 'There's no way I can like him he's…he's…well he's a BOY!' she mentally screams.  
  
'I thought she didn't like me like that…she said it herself.' Ranma thinks. 'Why would someone like her want me anyway? Its not like I can give her anything. I have no money, no nice gifts all those books said girls like. No…she couldn't like me. That was just an accident.'  
  
Back and forth they trade blows. One would be pushed back, then the other. But as this is going on, one thought is going through both their minds…  
  
"There's no way he likes me like that…"  
  
"There's no way she likes me like that…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma is slowly walking home from his date…err get together with Akane and his friends. It had gone great. Sayori had smashed her ice cream cone into Hiroshi's face when he tried to 'wipe' away a bit of chocolate that had fallen onto her breast. Everyone had fallen over laughing at that. They had sat and talked for an hour in the booth at the ice-cream parlor. Then they had proceeded to the movie theatre. The girls had insisted on seeing some sappy love show with lots of loving and absolutely no action.  
  
Ranma and the guys had almost fallen asleep when he heard a slight 'sob' come from his right. 'Akane…' he thought as he saw her, tissue in hand, crying softly as she watched the movie. Nervously he had reached over and lightly grasped her hand in his. She had jumped slightly at the contact, but then gave him a small smile and a squeeze to say it was alright. Five minutes later, she had leaned her head slightly on Ranma's shoulder, and it was safe to say that he was wide awake for the rest of the show. The warm feeling that she had left in his arm had yet to subside.  
  
He absently rubbed the arm she was leaning on as he opened the gate to his house. 'Man…I don't know what to think. Those damn books never said anything about this…' he quietly unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He stopped suddenly when his eyes caught sight of bloody bandages on the table in the dining room.  
  
"Hello son, did you have a nice time?" his mother said in a happy tone.  
  
Over in the corner of the room, was Genma cowering like a beaten puppy. Small cuts were all over his body, and his gee hung limply from his torso. Ranma saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain from all his wounds, and the pleading of his gaze that seemed to say, 'please son…HELP ME!'  
  
Ranma thought back to all the loving moments with his father on their trip, all the loving embraces, all the encouraging words. He said the next few words from the bottom of his heart, pouring all his soul into it. Nodoka and Genma watched him as he opened his mouth and said his righteous words…  
  
"Damn mom…you're good with that sword! ( O_o )  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
  
  
::Slams fists into the keyboard over and over in frustration:: Damn you Soun!!! Damn you to hell!! How could you do that, they were so close! What insensitive bastard would write this fanfiction like that!! ::looks at the keyboard in front of him and looks down at himself, then back to the computer screen:: sweatdrop  
  
Hehe, anyway, don't worry folks; I'm not done with Genma by a long shot. And what's this I see? Is that an advancement in a relationship I see? And Kuno…is normal? Man, lots of wackiness is showing itself around every corner. And who was that shadowed person in the hall? (Note: If your don't know…you don't watch enough Ranma ½ )  
  
Anyway, hoped you liked it. That was my first attempt at a WAFFY scene. I'm sure more will come soon enough. With who involded…Heh, I'm not telling. ( : P )  
  
Next Up: A new player enters the scene to shake things up a bit. Keep reading to find out who it is.  
  
Thx a lot and keep reviewing. Love the comments and suggestions.  
  
Eternal Flame 


	10. Friend of Foe

Chapter 8 Friend or Foe?  
  
  
  
Nabiki was frustrated. Never in her entire life had she seen someone like him. The first time he had shown up and fought her sister, she had seen him as another dumb jock to make cash off of. Then, once again she was surprised to find out from her lackeys that Saotome was one of the smartest kids in school. But she loved a challenge, so she couldn't just let this opportunity to make some yen for the house pass her by. So she started digging through Ranma's past. But a situation had presented itself at her house last Saturday that was perfect. So she confronted the man…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Ranma and Akane were sitting together at lunch Monday, when out of the blue they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Saotome, can I talk to you for a second?" Nabiki had asked as she rounded the tree they were under. Ranma looked up from his conversation and smiled. He nodded to her and turned back to Akane. "Just a sec Kane-chan, I'll be right back." He said. Akane nodded.  
  
So Ranma got up and walked a little ways from the tree where they were,for the most part, by themselves. Nabiki stopped walking and turned towards Ranma.  
  
"So, what can I help you with Nabiki-san?" asked Ranma as he stopped in front of her. Nabiki just regarded him.  
  
"Well, Saotome. I just got something in my posession, something that you might want to see." Stated Nabiki with her 'ice-queen' mask in place. Ranma just looked at her.  
  
"Okay, so what's up?" Ranma asked. He knew Nabiki was up to something. He had seen her aura when they had first met. She was a sweet girl that put up a front for her 'business'. He had seen the bank book on the Tendo kitchen counter when he had come over the other day. It was rude of him to have done it, but curiosity won out. Turned out Nabiki pretty much supported the household with her earnings at school. It wasn't a very honest way to make it, but when you have a dad that won't teach, and two sisters to support, you did what you had to do. Ranma respected her for that. But he didn't want to be a part of it, so he had already decided that if Nabiki needed money from him, she would have to ask directly. He wasn't going to play her little blackmail games.  
  
"Well…" Nabiki produced some photos of Ranma and Akane's little predicament last Saturday. It showed Akane in his arms, and Akane's arms wrapped around his neck. They're staring into each others eyes, and are drawing closer. If anyone didn't know the situation that they were in, anyone would think it was a picture of a couple about to kiss. "These happened to come to my possession, and you know with my sister not liking boys and such, these could really ruin how people saw you two." stated Nabiki. "Not to mention give everyone the wrong idea.  
  
Ranma was impressed. Not with Nabiki's methods, but that she had taken his picture the other day and he hadn't known she was there. So he decided to indulge her. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure since you have them now, you being her sister and all, you would never let anyone else see these, would you?" Ranma said casually looking over the photos. 'Man, these are good; Nabiki has some talent with a camera.' He thought.  
  
Nabiki almost faltered. She had expected him to get flustered and embarrassed. Instead though he talks about it like it was nothing. "Well Saotome," she began. "That all depends. For a low 5000 yen these will stay in my possession…" she trailed off, holding her hand out to him.  
  
Ranma just blinked at her hand, looked back at the photos in his hand, then back to her open palm. He grinned to himself as an idea popped into his head. "Hmm…I don't know, I'll have to ask Akane if these would really bother her or not…" Ranma said as he looked over to where his friend was now looking at them.  
  
'Ack, damn. I can't let Akane see what I'm doing to her friend. She'd kill me.' She reached for the photos, but Ranma had decided to walk over to Akane at that time, so she grasped air. 'Shit!' she thought, following him.  
  
"Hey, Ran-chan. What did my sister want" Asked Akane as she looked at Ranma. She peered over his shoulder where Nabiki was on her way over towards them.  
  
"Well Kane-chan, she was showing me these photos she got of us. I wanted to see if they would bother you or not before I paid her the 5000 yen she was asking for." Nabiki just put her head in her hands behind them both.  
  
Akane looked over the photos, eyes growing wider with each. She shot her head over to her sister. "Naaaabiiiiki…" she ground out in a low voice, eyes narrowing. She felt a slight pinch on her arm and looked down at it. She followed the hand up to its owner. Ranma gave her a smile and winked to her with the eye Nabiki couldn't see. He slightly shook his head as is saying, 'don't worry about it.' She understood what he meant. He didn't care if her sister had tried to blackmail him. She looked back at the pictures, and then grinned. She had an idea. She looked up to her sister.  
  
Nabiki knew she was about to get it when her sister looked up to her and grinned. "These are great pictures sis, don't you think Ranma?" Asked Akane,holding them to where Ranma could see them. Ranma grinned as he could see what she was doing.  
  
"Sure are Kane-chan, but they don't do you justice." He said as he casually stepped forward, putting his arm around her waste. Akane's hand came up to his chest.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ran-chan." She said in a 'ahem' suggested voice.  
  
Nabiki could do nothing but gawk as her baby sister leaned up towards her 'friend.' This wasn't going like she planned. They're supposed to be just friends, so with those pictures she could make some money off this guy. But here they were, getting all lovey dovey in front of her.  
  
Ranma and Akane almost lost it at the sight of Nabiki staring at them with her jaw hanging open. Akane leaned up so her face was next to his ear. "She looks like she's about to pass out." She whispered.  
  
Ranma nodded and lowered his own mouth. "Yeah, I'm just trying to show her she isn't going to blackmail me. If she needs something she's gonna have to ask me for it." stated Ranma.  
  
Riiiiiiiip Nabiki looked to that sound. There in Akane's hands, were the remains of the photos. She could only stare. Not that the loss of the pictures were important, she had the negatives of those. No, what she was staring at were the faces of Ranma and Akane. They showed barely controlled laughter. She just blinked at them.  
  
That was too much for Akane and she collapsed to the ground in laughter. Ranma let a few giggles escape, but he needed to tell Nabiki something. He watched as realization that she had been tricked and made a fool of appeared on her visage. He brows furrowed and she turned around, ready to stomp off. She was halted by a hand on her elbow. She turned her furrowed brow towards the person.  
  
"I'm not going to play your games, Nabiki." stated Ranma. "I know that the money you earn goes to the dojo, but this is very serious stuff. You shouldn't be blackmailing people and making bets at fights and such." He said in a calm voice.  
  
"And why not, Saotome, hmm? Someone has to support my family while our dad does nothing, and this is the easiest way to do it." Nabiki said, voice continually getting louder as her mask fell. She had never been played the fool of, especially in front of the whole damn school. It was bad for business, and it also was a blow to her pride. "So don't you dare do that again in front of everyone, our you WILL regret it." She tried to walk off but he held firm.  
  
"Nabiki…" he tried again, "this is dangerous. What if you do this to someone that one day will retaliate? I can see you're not a fighter, and I wouldn't put rape past some of the less loved guys here, let alone beating the hell out of you. And what if one went to the local Yakuza?"  
  
Ranma could see Nabiki's eyes widen with each statement. He nodded to himself and continued, while opening his wallet. "You need to get out of this habit Nabiki. I could tell by those photos you took, that you could make a hell of a photographer, and with your business sense, a great business woman." He took her hand in his and laid a 10,000 yen note into it, closing her palm around it. "You are both my friends, Nabiki. I will do anything in my power to help you and you family. But you have to stop this. You love your family dearly and it shows, since all this goes to them." he said, squeezing the hand that held the bill. "But some day, this might go too far, and your not only going to endanger yourself, but the people you love. Yakuza are ruthless, and will not have a second thought about killing a person's family to get what they want." He released her hand and began walking away.  
  
"All you need to do it ask…" she heard from him. She stood there for awhile, staring at her hand. 'Yakuza…rape…' she had never even thought about that. She ran a little betting pool around here, why would they care about that. 'They wouldn't, but they damn sure would want a cut of it,' her inner voice told her. She looked up to the retreating figure, and watched as he sat back down by her sister. Then she just turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After that day, her blackmailing decreased tremendously, and she had even declined to take bets on whether or not Ranma would end up with her sister. Ranma had pointed out something that she had never even considered. And in doing so, she was putting the very people she did it for in danger.  
  
She sat at her desk, looking at the book she used for bets and information. It was huge, with info on almost every person she had ever dealt with. She just sat there in thought.  
  
"All you need to do it ask…" That statement Ranma had made got her thinking. She had never really looked for a job, and she despised charity, but that statement had made her re-think what she needed to do.  
  
Ever since her mother had died, her father had been a wreck. The dojo lost all its students since he refused to teach, so the house was going under. That was when she had decided to take over. Akane was going to be the heir to the dojo, and Kasumi was going to take care of the house and her family. So, she would support them. That next day she had started a cycle that has continued up to this day.  
  
Now, she needed to make a decision. She ran her hand over the cover of the book. Minutes passed, then a half an hour. Finally, she nodded and picked up the book and her small trashcan. She walked out of her room and made her way out into the backyard. She stopped and grabbed something out of the kitchen drawer on the way out.  
  
When she got out by the koi pond, she sat the trashcan on one of the larger rocks. She regarded the book in her hand. 'Eight years of work,' she thought, 'eight years of my life.' She dropped it into to can and staed at it.  
  
She absently heard the knock on the door but paid it no mind. Moment later, she raised the object she had gotten from the kitchen.  
  
shiqit was the sound of a match being drawn across its case. "…but no more…" she whispered, "…the ice-queen is no more…" and with that, she dropped the match.  
  
She watched as slowly, each leaflet of paper caught on fire. Information on hundreds of people that took years to gather, were turned to ash in an instant. She just stood there, not knowing of the presence behind her.  
  
"It is good to see that I am not the only one to have come to my senses, Nabiki Tendo." said a voice from behind her. She turned and looked at the man, and sighed.  
  
"Hello Kuno-baby." She said in a depressed voice.  
  
"Hello to you," he responded, "He is one of a kind. Is he not?"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow and regarded the former insane idiot. "Who do you mean and I'll tell you whether he is or isn't.?"  
  
Kuno smiled slightly. "Saotome, of course. A man who brought another man away from the endless depths of madness; a man who gave a new a meaning to the life of one everyone thought cruel and heartless. What else could he be referred to as?" Kuno stated as he watched the papers burn.  
  
Nabiki looked at her hands as she thought. Everyone had thought she was a hard bitch, one that would do anything for money. Few knew about the yen she gave Kasumi to pay off the mortgage to the house. Not even her own father and little sister knew her true reasons for becoming the 'ice queen.' "Yes, he is Kuno-chan. Not many people like him out there." She said as she looked back to her trashcan.  
  
"That there isn't…Nabiki." said Kuno. Both sat there and watched as the blaze shrunk in size. Minutes later, Kuno continued. "Saotome came and spoke with me earlier. He told me what he had hoped to do about your endeavors. He said that you would be in the need of a friend, and since I also am in need of one, he thought that I could be that person." Both just stared at the fire. Kuno saw the small smirk make its way across the ex- mercenary girls face, and decided to try and raise her spirits.  
  
"Ahh, the fair Nabiki Tendo. I would bless you with my divine presence at Swirley's for ice-cream. Wouldst thou wish to accompany mine self to such an eloquent establishment?" he stated, doing a mock bow, smile never leaving his face.  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but giggle at his actions. She shook her head and regarded him. "Only if you promise never to do that again, its very annoying." She said.  
  
"Very well, never again." He said rising up and turning, presenting her with his arm. She gladly took it and they made their way out of the compound.  
  
"Was I really that annoying?" asked Kuno, looking at his companion.  
  
"Kuno-baby, annoying isn't the wor…" her voice trailed off as they made there was to the ice-cream shop.  
  
Up in the window of a certain tomboy, two figures could be seen nodding to each other. They seemed to be smiling at what they had just seen in the back yard. One turned to walk away, while the other followed. The silhouette of a pony-tail trailed behind the second.  
  
Back in the yard, on top a rock, sat the trashcan that held the ashes of a book that had ruled the life of one, Nabiki Tendo. And so it sat there, forgotten forever…  
  
  
  
  
  
~Somewhere near Hokkaido~  
  
We see a figure making its way across the countryside. He's quite large and bulky, but anyone could see he was a martial artist. A large back-pack was visible, strapped to his back. Straps are tied up to his knees, holding his shoes in place, and a yellow and black stripped bandana is seen on his head.  
  
"Saotome…" stated the figure, "I will find you, and I will destroy you. You will know the DEPTHS OF HELL YOU HAVE PUT ME THROU…" his voice was cut off as the sprinklers came one in the yard of a house in Kyoto…that's right, not Hokkaido, Kyoto.  
  
All that is seen as the pack begins to move again is a small, white fluffy tail that disappeared around the other side of it…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
There ya go folks, can you guess who that character is, hmm? That's right, its him, but…didn't he turn into a pig in the cannon? What the hell…  
  
Heh, yep and a new friendship has formed between two lonely souls. Can an ex-maniac and ex-money grubber make things work out. Hey…he's rich right (^_~)  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading. Ive been working on two other stories also, so check then out when you get the time.  
  
Next up: Enter Ryoga, the lost ________!  
  
Thx everyone  
  
Eternal Flame 


	11. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Guess who decided to rear his ugly head? evil laugh  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to explain a few things to all my avid... (If they still remember me) readers out there that I have been holding in suspense for 2 years now.  
  
I actually wrote all of my stories on a whim during spring break 2002. Reason? I had pretty much read every fan fiction out there that caught my eye, and I was getting frustrated. LOL.  
  
So in a short span of like 7 days I threw down a few of my ideas into stories, and surprisingly got a lot of feedback. But once the week was out it was back to the school and sports grind.  
  
There for a year or so I never even went to FanFiction.net, since I lost interest (ducks and covers). But I never lost my love of anime, and am proud to let you know that after the next semester, I will be attending an art institute to get my second bachelors in Computer Animation.  
  
Anyway, back on topic, I one day just pulled up my old stories, since I had them in my favorite's folder, and lo and behold, I got flames out the ass for me not continuing my stories. Since I haven't had the same email address since I got cable, it never even occurred to me to change it on FF.net. And I'm guessing that if I could actually go back and check my AOL email, it would have looked like an incinerator from all the flame mail in it.  
  
I never thought about a career in writing (even though I planned on writing and animating my own Anime ( ), so I was deeply touched by all your comments on my story. It probably comes from reading so many talented authors' fan fiction out there. It simply amazes me that some people have such great talent and put so much effort into entertaining people they will never know or never see (and not be paid for it).  
  
When I started, like I said, it was to curb my appetite for more quality fan fiction. But after reading what you have all wrote, and in some cases hunted down (like some of my lost chapters), I feel an urge to continue...  
  
SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE...  
  
I'm hanging up my keyboard....  
  
Just kidding :P  
  
No, what I am going to do, is leave it up to you guys. I'm sure I have lost many fans in my absence, if what some said about erasing me off their favorites list is true, so I'm going to do this.  
  
It's all up to you guys.  
  
If you wish, on this story's reviews, I'm going to start a poll. I want you to tell me which story you all want me to begin working on again. While this pole is going on, considering I haven't read my own work in two years, I'm going to go back and begin reading my own stories, and I'm going to brainstorm new ideas and plot twists.  
  
I'm not promising a great and monumental thing, lord knows I couldn't, but I will do my best.  
  
But please bear with me...at the moment I am a full time student holding 2 jobs in order to pay off school as I go, so this obviously doesn't leave much free time. I definitely won't push out 2-3 chapters a day like I did in 2002, but they hopefully will be produced at a modest pace.  
  
Hopefully when this is posted, my old readers will forgive me and cast their vote also, but I'll understand if they don't.  
  
Anyway, cast your votes for which story, and I'll figure out what I'm going to do with them :P Start sending couple votes to the other stories reviews also, they will most likely decide who Ranma ends up with...  
  
That reminds me, I must warn all of you out there of my new outlook on the Ranma/love question out there. I still and always will believe Akane is the only logical match with Ranma in the cannon. But like I said I have read literally thousands of fan fiction, and frankly all that's been done for their relationship has been said. So now, I NEVER read Ranma/Akane pairings. In fact my new love for fan fiction has been for crossovers. Basically though any other pairing is what I like now, as long as its Ranma falling for a female character other then Akane.  
  
But...since my stories were written during my Ranma/Akane phase, I'm not sure if I could begin writing again and turn Ranma to another person. So this is what I also ask of you, as the second poll: Should I continue on with the dull, already been seen and done Ranma/Akane pairing, Or should I go for another woman. My knowledge of Anime is very vast nods sagely so I believe I could do a x-over and not butcher the other series involved. IF this vote turns to other pairings, then I most likely will go back and re write my original chapters to match a new story line.  
  
Frankly I don't think I could go anywhere with how I left them, and if you decide to keep them like that are, then I guess ill try my best, but no promises.  
  
Let's see, anything lese to talk about...  
  
Oh yes, on pairing suggestions. This is just my preference, and I have absolutely no problem with homosexual relationships (in fact I have many good friends that are in them), but I myself am heterosexual, and thus will not be inclined in the least to pair Ranma with another male character. I frankly wouldn't know the first thing about writing in situations like that. Also I find Ranma/multiple girls quite amusing (hey, I am a guy :P) and would easily throw one of those into the mix if you wish.  
  
That about wraps it up gang. I'm sorry again for being gone so long and hopefully I can make if up to yall.  
  
Sincerely,  
Eternal Flame1  
  
PS. Man I hate that 1 after my name!  
  
PPS my new email address is SlickTalkrcableone.net (be gentle) 


End file.
